Friendship or Love?
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke...Sasuke and Sakura...a love song worth the words they say but hearts are there to be broken...will mending be an option?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know, Sasuke, you are some kind of idiot." Naruto said his hands propped behind his head. Sasuke shifted his eyes to look at his friend but said nothing. "Well aren't you even going to ask why I think you're an idiot?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me I'm stupid for not dating Sakura." Sasuke answered at length.

"So you do know what I'm thinking." Naruto said.

"Hard not to since you've been bugging me about it for six years." Sasuke muttered. "Get it through your head, I'm not interested."

"Oh, you're interested; you're just too bullheaded to admit it. Mark my words, Sasuke Uhichia, you're gonna lose that girl to someone smart enough to scoop her up."

"Like anybody even pays her a second glance."

"Good grief, you really are blind. Bushy brow asks her out constantly. Gaara takes her out on friendly lunch dates everyday."

Sasuke glared into the distance. "So what? It's not like I care."

"Take it from a guy with experience. That dog Kiba almost had his claws in Hinata before I wised up and asked her out."

"I'm not you and Sakura is not Hinata."

"But she likes you." Naruto sighed. "And you know it."

"I don't know anything." Sasuke muttered just as the person of interest yelled at them.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Sakura yelled. As per usual, Naruto stopped to wait while Sasuke kept walking. Used to his moody ways, Sakura merely got a good running start before launching her lithe form into the air and unto his back. He grunted as he bore her wait and steadied himself.

"You know, one day, you're gonna get the both of us hurt." He said not bothering to shake her off.

"Naruto will look after us." She grinned. She secured herself properly and they continued to walk down the street. "What are two doing today?"

"Practice, of course." Naruto said. "Wanna join us?"

"Do you even have to ask? I need a break from Tsunade and her rigorous training."

"Are you saying what we're doing is not rigorous?"

"Don't be silly. I just meant it's nice to train with my friends once in a while." She said ruffling the silent Sasuke's hair.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke questioned when he felt Sakura tense on his back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sakura?" Naruto said noticing her suddenly angry countenance. Before she could answer, a girl resembling Sakura very much blocked their path.

"Sakura, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, you found me." Sakura said tightly. "Let's go guys." She said to the boys.

"Aren't you even gonna introduce me to your handsome friends?"

Sakura sighed, her hands tightening around Sasuke's neck. She stopped this action when he squeezed her legs slightly. "Naruto, Sasuke, this is my cousin Sayuno. Sayuno these are my friends Naruto and Sasuke." She said pointing to the boys respectively.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said shaking her hand. She extended her hand to Sasuke but he only nodded his head. Sakura was for once grateful his hands were full. Not that he would have shaken the girl's hands.

"May I join you guys?"

"No. We're going to train and my mom should be expecting you since it seems you haven't gone home yet." Sakura said noting her cousin's bags.

"Oh, you're absolutely right." She bent and gathered her bags before promising to see them some other time.

"Geez Sakky, if I didn't know any better I'd say you and your cousin don't really get along."

"We don't." She said simply.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"She's very jealous, especially of me. Everything I've ever had she wants and usually gets because everybody thinks I'm the one not making an effort to be nice."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't want to talk about her." Sakura sighed. "Our last meeting wasn't exactly pretty." She shuddered. "I swear, on my life that she was trying to kill me."

"You're exaggerating." Sasuke said.

"Believe what you will but I prefer not to talk about her."

"Whatever you say, Sakky." Naruto said. "Let's go train." Naruto cheered.

The day went smoothly, Sayuno forgotten until she strolled into the ramen shop where Sakura was laughing up a storm from her seat on Sasuke's lap.

"You should have seen Naruto's face when he finally came up for air." She laughed as Naruto pouted.

"How was I supposed to know grandma Tsunade's training included super strength?" he said glumly.

"I warned you." She said. Sasuke rested his forehead on her back as his two friends carried on.

"Hello." Sayuno said taking a seat beside Naruto. Sakura immediately clammed up, her tensions relieved slightly by Sasuke's arms tightening around her waist.

"Hey Sayuno." Naruto said. "What brings you by?"

"I'm completely bored at the house so I decided to look around the town and spotted you guys."

"So you invited yourself to a private affair?" Sakura said.

"Lighten up Sakura. I just need a little company to tide me over."

"Is there room for me?" a soft, shy voice said.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. The girl jumped a little at the announcement but smiled at her boyfriend. She looked at Sayuno an eyebrow raised. Hinata was a quiet sort of person but she was very possessive of Naruto. "Could you move over there, Sayuno?" Naruto asked completely unaware of his girlfriend's jealous tendencies.

"Sure." No one saw the look of disdain that flashed across Sayuno's face. She plopped down beside Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke moved away slightly when he felt Sakura's heartbeat increase slightly. He widened his legs so she slipped between them then spoke softly to her while the others carried on the conversation. They were used to this by now but Sayuno kept glancing at them.

"Calm down." He whispered. "There's no use getting worked up over it." He said. Even if he didn't want to admit that he liked Sakura, they were the best of friends. He was her wall from the world and she was his way into the world.

"I'll try." She whispered to him.

"She can't manipulate you if you don't let her." He said.

"She can't do that. She can only manipulate those around me. I'm worried about you guys."

"Relax." Sasuke said his hand flattening against her stomach, a gentle warmth diffusing her tension.

"Thanks." She said finally relaxing. "Just promise me to be careful around her."

"If I could help it, I would only talk to you and Naruto." He said. "Now let me take you home."

"Okay." She said. "I'm heading out guys." She announced to the group. The other three smiled as she and Sasuke made their way out.

"So," Sayuno said after a pause. "Tell me about Sasuke and Sakura. How long have they been going out?" she said. Naruto was about to answer but Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You'll have to ask Sakura about her and Sasuke's relationship since we have no idea who you are."

"I'm her cousin." Sayuno said.

"Then you'll have no problem asking her yourself." Hinata said her hand still muffling Naruto's words. "Not to be rude but Naruto and I have to be going."

"I-"

"Really sorry." Hinata said cutting her off. "Let's go Naruto." Hinata said pulling him from the booth.

"You didn't have to rush off like that Hinata." Naruto said slinging a hand over her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"I don't trust her." Hinata said simply grunting slightly when Naruto pushed her up against a wall and kissed her on her neck.

"She's Sakky's cousin. She seems nice enough." He said looking down into her pale eyes, made silver by the moon.

"There's something off about her." Hinata said massaging his golden locks.

"Would you feel better if I kept an eye on her?"

"I'd rather you didn't but she upsets Sakura very much so go ahead."

"Now, can I get you to myself?" he said smiling cheekily before kissing her gently.

"I'm all for that plan."

"But I'm not." A cross voice said behind Naruto.

"Oh, come on!" he mumbled loudly into Hinata's neck.

"Neji, what is it?"

"Uncle is worried about you." He said ignoring the grumbling blonde attached to his cousin.

"As you can see, I'm fine."

"Not with him around you." He said finally pulling Naruto off her.

"Give it a rest Neji." Naruto muttered. "You don't see me pulling you off Ten-Ten when you have your hand up her skirt." Naruto was pleased at the blush her drew from the usually very stoic teen.

"That is none of your business, Uzamaki." He said between clenched teeth.

"And neither is Hinata's love life."

"He's right Neji. Now go on ahead and tell my father Naruto will be escorting me home."

"Hinata-"

"Go Neji or I'll tell Ten-Ten what you were up to-"

"Fine." He said cutting her off.

They watched as he walked off then Naruto smiled. "You have something on Neji?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Now where were we before Neji interrupted?"

"I think I was right here." He said kissing her upturned lips. When they came up for air she smiled at him. "I'm glad you hit me over the head that night." He said rubbing his nose against hers.

"Me too. Now let's go home."

"Okay." He said and hugged her to his side.

"You really need to give her a chance." Sasuke said over his shoulder to the half-asleep girl on his back.

"She's evil." She muttered.

"It's been a long time since you two talked. Things could have changed."

"I don't wanna find out." She said burying her face in the side of his neck.

"You're too stubborn." He said.

"So are you." She said her voice fading.

"I wasn't the one who wanted to go swimming until near midnight." He said a smile teasing his lips.

"You didn't exactly try to stop me stripping down to my bare essentials, did you?" she laughed tiredly.

"I was given a free show." He countered.

"You pervert." She laughed kissing him on the neck. "Get me home before I fall asleep." She said her breath evening out.

"Sweet dreams, cherry blossom." He whispered.

The weeks following Sayuno's arrival were filled with highs and lows. Somehow, she had maneuvered her way into Sakura's circle of friends. She had charmed the men and befriended the women, except Hinata. Like Sakura, she couldn't stand the girl.

"…don't get me wrong, Sakura is great but when she gets angry she really knows how to tear up the place." She laughed and the others laughed.

"We know all about Sakura's temper." Ino said.

"Shut up, Ino."

"No way, billboard. I finally know someone who loves you as I do." She said hugging Sayuno.

"You two were made for each other." Sakura said. "I've gotta go." She said to Sasuke. "Tsunade's waiting for me."

"I'll meet you after." He replied.

"You and my cousin going on a date?" Sayuno asked successfully drawing everyone's attention to the silent teen. Sasuke looked pointedly at her then spoke to Naruto.

"I'm going to visit Itachi and his wife." He said. "My niece and nephew are giving them hell. Wanna come?"

"Oh, can I come too?" Sayuno asked not to be put off.

Sasuke frowned at the girl. "No." He said then walked off.

"He sure is moody." Sayuno said.

"That's' Sasuke for you." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "Temari, let's go."

"Sure. This place is so dead." She said rising. One by one, the group left until Hinata was left with the girl.

"So-"

"Look, I know it's obvious I don't like you." Hinata said in her quiet voice. Hinata watched as the girl's face changed from the jovial mask to a face of utter disgust.

"So I guess you and my cousin are bosom buddies."

"No but I know a genuine person when I see one. You're a fraud. Stay away from Sakura and Sasuke."

"Or what?"

"I don't know what you know about your cousin's life since you two last spoke but she is not a person you want to be messing with."

"Is little Sakura gonna cry to her mommy when I steal her boyfriend?"

"So that's your plan? To steal Sasuke?"

"Maybe yes. Maybe no. It's really not your concern. But," she leaned forward. "If you get in my way, I'll make sure you feel my anger."

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry. I won't. Sakura's on her guard and Sasuke can make up his own mind. If he's smart, he'll see right through you. If he's not, he'll invite more trouble than he can handle. So do what you must. But," she leaned forward now. "Hurt any of my friends and you'll wonder what wall you got hit with." Hinata leaned back and then rose to make her departure.

Sayuno smiled to herself a she paid her bill to the cashier and left to find Sasuke. She cheered silently when she found him and the blonde kid walking down the block they first met.

"Hey guys!" she said in her best Sakura voice before running and jumping unto Sasuke's back much like she had seen Sakura do that first day.

"S-Sayuno?" Naruto said. "What are you doing?"

"Tagging along." She said hugging Sasuke tightly. He growled and she giggled, very much like Sakura. Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned before shaking the impulsive girl off his back.

He turned to face her, his eyes darkened by anger. "You're not invited." He said. "And next time, don't touch me."

"Lighten up." She said stepping back. "I was just-"

"Naruto, let's go." He said cutting the girl off and walking off.

"See ya, Sayuno." Naruto said a little put off by her behaviour.

"Well that was weird." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Don't ever mention this to Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Why not?"

"It would upset her. We don't want to upset her. Remember what happened the last time?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

--FLASHBACK--

"Stay away from me!" Sakura yelled Sai.

"Sakura, I'm sorry!"

"You jerk. You insensitive clod! How could you do this to me? I trusted you." She finished on a harsh whisper.

"Let me explain-" he said moving towards her.

"No!" she screamed in terror. She was barricaded by a wall and she panicked. She screamed and he slapped a hand over mouth.

"Shhh, don't do that." He whispered. "I love you. We can work this out." He pleaded to the terrified girl. His other hand secured her to him as she struggled and then everything else happened too quickly for anyone to even try to stop it. Not that they could. "Are you listening to me?" he asked, shaking her slightly. "Sakura!" he yelled. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she slumped against him just as Sasuke rounded the corner.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Sasuke asked lowly as he stared at Sai.

"We were just talking an then she just-"

"Give her to me." Sasuke said simply. "Sakura?" When she didn't answer her gathered her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the hospital, Sai keeping pace with him. "I swear, if you did anything to her you'll pay."

"She's my girlfriend."

"You'll be dead if I find out you hurt her." Sasuke said. They ran in silence with a convulsing girl to worry them both. They arrived at the hospital in less than five minutes and Sakura was carted off to the emergency room.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with Sakky?" Naruto said skidding into the waiting room. "Hinata saw you two from her father's car and called me."

"Her heart stopped." Sasuke said. "Tsunade is working on her now."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He said.

"How could her heart just stop? She's fifteen years old." Naruto said exasperated. Tsunade came out then with news.

"Grandma Tsunade-"

"Don't call me that you idiot." She glared at Naruto. "Sakura is in critical condition. We got her heart beating again but it's touch and go for now."

"Do you know what caused it?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll know more when we get her blood tests back or if she wakes up before."

"Can we see her?" Naruto asked.

"Only one of you today." Tsunade responded. "If she wakes up, keep her calm." Sai rose as if it was his right but one look from Sasuke and he sat back down.

He entered the room and cringed at the sight of Sakura hooked up to beeping machines. He sat beside the bed and waited to see if she would wake up. After about ten minutes, her eyes fluttered open.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"Your heart stopped." He said simply. She closed her eyes and sighed a heavy breath around the tubes in her nose.

"Keep him away from me, Sasuke."

"Who?"

"Sai." She said.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"He-He raped me." Sasuke's head snapped up from it's downward tilt and stared at her.

"Don't worry, he'll never be able to come near you again." Sasuke promised.

"T-Thank you." She said. "I'm going to sleep now. Please be here when I wake up." She said.

"I'll be here." He said before kissing her forehead and walking out.

--END FLASHBACK--

"Is he still in the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. When he gets out, he's going to prison."

"You sure did a number on him." Naruto whistled. "Bastard deserved it. Wish you had let me get a piece of him."

"It wasn't your responsibility. And it will never be."

"Sakky's my friend too, you know."

"Look after Hinata; I'll take care of Sakura." He said with finality.

"No arguments here. Just know that I'm here if you need help with it okay?"

"Sure." He said. He used his key to open the door. A blur was seen and two tiny bundles crashed into Sasuke.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Two voices shouted.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" He said smiling at the two children.

"We're great. Daddy has a headache."

"Great job you two." Sasuke said ruffling their hair making them giggle.

"Don't encourage them, little brother." Itachi said walking in.

"I'm not here to do it so these two get to do it for me." He hugged his brother. "How's Linna?"

"She's great. Getting bigger everyday." He said smiling. Linna was expecting their third, and according to her, last child.

"I'll go say hi then take these two off your hands for a few hours."

"You're a lifesaver." Itachi said. As if he just noticed Naruto he smiled. "Didn't see you there, Uzamaki. Giving Sasuke hell for me?"

"You betcha."

"So you're the one who set him up to torturing me."

"Somebody has to do it." He smiled as Sasuke disappeared into his bedroom.

"So, how's Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"She's fine. Her cousin's in town."

"Sayuno?"

"You know her?"

"That's one girl I wish I didn't know."

"She seems pretty nice to me."

"I guess that means Sakura hasn't told you much about the girl." Itachi said. "I'll leave her to do it then. But be careful around her."

"Will do. If she is up to no good, I'm sure Sasuke has more to worry about than me."

"Watch her carefully then." Sasuke come back then and scooped up his niece, Lily, while Naruto grabbed little Itachi.

"Bye daddy!" they both yelled and waved.

"See ya later guys." He waved as the door obscured his view.

Two hours later, Naruto had been carted off by Hinata and Sasuke was walking to Tsunade's training field to pick up Sakura after dropping off the twins. His progress was impeded by Sayuno.

"Hey Sasuke." She smiled at him leaning forward slightly. Sasuke frowned at how much like Sakura she behaved she was around him and Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize for my jumping on your back earlier."

"Just don't do it again. Now leave me alone."

"Look, I just want a chance to make some friends here before I have to go home."

"You've made plenty. Now leave me alone."

"Oh come on. Sakura has great taste but I'd like to know for myself what kind of guy my cousin is dating."

"I'm not dating your cousin." He said stopping to look at her.

"You're not? You two seem really close."

"We are." He said simply.

"And you're not dating anyone else?"

"No. I'm not the dating type."

"Oh please. I bet you're the catch of the whole group."

"Sayuno, I'm busy. I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to me." He said plainly.

"Why? I like you."

"I really don't care." He said and waved her off then started to walk away. She grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him to her.

"Give me a shot, Sasuke."

"Get off me."

"If I ask Sakura's permission, will you agree to go on at least one date with me?"

"No." he said.

"Okay, how about if I don't tell her about it and we keep it a secret?"

"No."

"You're making this difficult. How about I tell her we already did go out and you get into trouble with her anyway?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" he said.

"Yes." She said.

"Then yes." He said then walked off.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said walking up to him.

"You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." She said falling into step with him.

"Your cousin is annoying." He said.

"What did she do?"

"She asked me out."

"Are you gonna go?" Sakura asked apprehension tightening her chest.

"I said yes to get her off my back but I'm not going." He looked at her. "I know you wouldn't want me to." She was completely shocked that he would do that for her. She didn't like her cousin but what if Sasuke liked her.

"You can go if you wanna you know?" she said shrugging sadness tugging at her heart.

"You're joking right?" he said snorting slightly.

"I'm just saying, if you're interested in her, you should go for it. I mean, I don't and will never like her or be her friend but if you like her, don't deny yourself for me. I won't break." She said.

"I don't want to go out with your cousin, Sakura." He said plainly.

"Just keep it in mind, okay?" he grunted in response. "How are Linna and the others?"

"Linna is very pregnant. Itachi is going crazy and the twins are the same as ever."

"I should pay Itachi a visit sometime."

"He'd like that." Sasuke said.

The next few days were a primer to a major fallout between Sasuke and Sakura. After he saw her being carried home, piggy back style, one day he refused to listen to her explanation of having twisted her ankle during training. Even seeing her ankle wrapped in gauze didn't pull him out of his dour mood.

"I'm not going to apologize for almost breaking my leg then needing help to get home." She yelled at him.

"You could have called me."

"You're upset that I didn't call you? Or is it that Gaara took me home?"

"Just forget it." He said and prepared to walk away.

"No you don't get to run away from this!" she yelled at his back.

"Listen-" he said in his usual soft voice.

"No you listen. I'm your best friend Sasuke. I know you better than anyone else does. Even Naruto."

"So what?"

"So what? So what? You're killing me." She said and he actually looked surprised. "I'm a girl and I have feelings. You can't treat me like girlfriend one minute than like-like Naruto the next. You can't look at me like there's no one else then behave as if I don't exist."

"What do you expect from me?"

"If you have to ask, then nothing." She said a tear rolling down her left cheek. "I don't expect anything. Excuse me." She said and hobbled her way on her crutches to out the door and he suspected to the riverbank, under the Sakura tree that he planted for her. He wouldn't go to her today. He'd fix it tomorrow.

The next day, Sasuke felt as if he'd been sucker punched.

"I told you." Naruto said. "Look at what happened because of your stupidity. She's going out with Lee."

"She's free to date who she wants."

"I just bet." Naruto muttered as Hinata massaged his scalp. "You're gonna lose her. Act fast."

"Leave it alone, Naruto." He said.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm here to-"

"Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her away.

"Sakura," Lee said. "I hope whatever tiff you and Sasuke are in does not involve this date that I have had my heart set on for so long."

"Don't worry Lee. This has nothing to do with Sasuke. I went out with you because you deserve a chance."

"I am glad I got this opportunity."

"Then let's forget about Sasuke and all that."

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Sakura." Sayuno said running up to her cousin.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked. "You managed to wrangle my best friend away from me so what more can you take?"

"Let bygones be bygones."

"How about you leave me alone and I'll go back to pretending you're dead." Sakura spun around and darted out into the break in heavy traffic. Sayuno darted after her but she wasn't as lucky as Sakura.

Sakura turned sharply at the sound of screeching brakes and tires only to watch horrified as a car slammed into her cousin. "Sayuno!" The other girl couldn't answer.

"She-she just walked out and stopped. I couldn't stop in time."

"Call an ambulance." Sakura said. She hated the girl but she was a doctor in training. She couldn't just leave her there. "Sayuno, can you hear me?" she asked as she carefully checked for a pulse.

"Do-don't let me die." She whispered.

"I won't. Calm down." Sakura said just as she heard the peal of the ambulance. She blurted out all the information to the paramedics as she climbed into the back of the van.

"We need to keep her heart going and keep her breathing." He said.

"I can help. I'm Tsunade's student."

"Good." The paramedic said. He spoke into his radio and called in the accident.

In a few minutes, they were in the operating room trying to save Sayuno. Sakura, elbow deep in blood, was well aware of her friends in the waiting room hoping that Sayuno didn't die. She was even more aware of Sasuke and for a few seconds, she wished Sayuno wouldn't make it. It had taken just over a month for this thorn in her side to manipulate all those around her. She knew no matter how she tried she would always look like the bad guy so this time she hung back and it cost her Sasuke.

"Sakura, you need to stop the bleeding." Tsunade said while she massaged the girl's heart with her hands.

"I'm trying. I've almost got it-there!" she said.

"Good. Now help me get her heart started."

"Paddles?"

"Paddles." Tsunade confirmed.

"Clear!" Sakura shouted. Tsunade held up her hands as Sakura jolted the still organ. "No response. Charging again! Clear!" they watched the monitor. "Still noth-wait!" There was a small blip then slowly it became rhythmical and steady.

"We've got her back." Tsunade sighed. "Her breathing's returning to normal. Let's close her up." They worked carefully to close the wounds and then wheeled her to the intensive care unit. "Go tell your friends she's still under observation but it seems she'll be fine."

"Okay." She washed her hands and removed the bloody gown before venturing out to face her friends. Once she opened the door, she was careful not to meet Sasuke's eyes even though she felt his gaze.

"She's breathing normally, her heart is beating and so far she's stable." She said clinically before anybody could ask a question. They all sighed. Sakura nodded then returned through the door from which she came. She quickly changed out of her scrubs then exited through the back door of the hospital.

Naruto was the first to speak. "It's good that she's going to be okay." He said to the silent group while looking directly at Sasuke. The others nodded. Hinata decided to speak up.

"I won't lie." She said in her quiet way. "I'm glad that she didn't die today or so tragically but I'm not looking forward to seeing her anytime soon."

"The girl's in the hospital-" Ino started.

"Yeah she is. And do any of you really know her? Sakura was in the hospital once and how many of her so-called friends came to look for her? You're all hypocrites. Do any of you care to ask how Sakura feels now that you all, with the exception of myself and Naruto ostracized her?"

"This isn't about-" Ino tried but once again, Hinata interrupted.

"Even her best friend has cast her aside so he can date a girl who for all intents and purposes came here only to make Sakura's life miserable."

"You have no right to accuse her of such things." Sasuke said standing to stare down at the much shorter Hinata. She responded by stepping closer to him and glaring.

"I don't have to accuse her. How long did it take before you were falling over yourself for a girl who behaved exactly like the girl you've been in love with and don't you deny it. You broke her heart when you decided to date her cousin. Naruto's been warning you for years and now you've lost her. You've lost her."

"I haven't lost anybody."

"I hope you can say that when Sayuno goes back to where she comes from. That is, if you don't use her as a replacement for Sakura." She turned around grabbed her bag and strode out of the waiting room.

"I-uh-I'll see you later Sasuke. I'll let you know how things are."

Hinata found Sakura at the training ground pulverizing some huge boulders. She watched a little until she was sure the frustration and anger became exhaustion.

"Feeling better?" she said.

"For now." She breathed.

"So how are you really?"

"You know, for a second while I was in there trying to save her life I was tempted, so tempted to just let her bleed to death."

"Why?"

"I thought of Sasuke. I thought of how close we were especially when she showed up and then like a flash I was the enemy. I wanted it back. I wanted him back and for a second I wanted to let her die so I could have him."

"Why didn't you?" Hinata said encouraging the girl to lay her head in her lap while she massaged her heated scalp.

"I couldn't. No matter how much I hate her and no matter how much she has terrorized me, I'm not her."

"Who have you told about what happened back then?"

"Tsunade. Itachi."

"Sasuke and Naruto don't know?"

"No. It wouldn't matter now anyway. He hates me."

"Wanna tell me?" Hinata said.

"Can I?"

"I'm your friend."

"I was ten when…"

--Flashback--

"Poor wittle Sakura." Sayuno taunted. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Let me go, Sayuno. I won't tell anybody about this I swear. Just let me go home."

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. I wanna make sure you understand that no one can know about me and my boys." She said referring to a gang of mean, older boys behind her.

"I won't tell a soul. Please." Sakura cried.

"Hold her down boys." Sayuno commanded.

"No, please-" she gasped when cold, hard steel met her abdomen. She coughed and gasped, heaving heavily, hoping to catch some much-needed oxygen. She screamed as the device slammed into her stomach again and this time she coughed up blood, she winced when she heard her rib crack.

"That should do it." One boy said before letting her go.

"She won't tell a soul." Sayuno preened. "Dump her at the side of the road." She turned and Sakura watched as through darkened eyes, her cousin abandoned her. Her world closed in on her.

--Endflashback--

"When I came to, I was in my room, my mother angry but worried. Apparently Sayuno had spouted some crock that I ran away in a fit of jealously over something ridiculous. My condition, in my mother's eyes, was my fault and nothing I told her would change her mind. Sayuno was her darling niece. I was just the troublesome brat spawned from her one drunken mistake."

"But Itachi and Tusnade believed you."

"I had to tell Itachi so that I could keep her away from Sasuke. I had just met Sasuke then and even then I knew he was special. She already had her heart set on him. I tried to keep him safe but it wasn't enough I see. Itachi couldn't tell Sasuke-"

"Because you asked him to." Sakura nodded in response.

"And I won't ever tell him. If he's happy with her, I won't stop him. Let him live his own life. I'll live my own."

"Are you sure?" When Sakura nodded and inhaled shakily Hinata added. "I'll be there for you anytime you need me. And Naruto too." Sakura swung up suddenly a plea on he lips. "I won't tell him, Sakura. It's yours to tell or to bury."

"Thank you."

"But be extra careful. She may blame you for this whole incident if it wasn't all part of some devious plan of hers."

"I know." Sakura said. "That's why, once I finish my medical training I'm going away for a little while."

"But-"

"If I'm to get my life together, I have to do it away from the reality of Sasuke's decision."

"Can I at least visit?"

"Once I settle down, I'll let you know where. Tell only Naruto and Itachi if you must." Hinata nodded.

"I'm going for a walk." Sakura said standing and flexing her stiffened hands. "Maybe a swim."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Naruto is probably looking for me."

"Bye."

Sasuke sat at the bed, in the room where a few years ago it was Sakura he prayed would wake up. Sayuno had become very precious to him. More than he liked to admit. It had been out of revenge at first but she turned out to be a very sweet girl. He couldn't understand why Sakura couldn't get along with her. So slowly, he estranged himself from the girl he'd known for all of his adolescent years. He touched Sayuno's face and will her to wake up but she didn't stir.

"Sayuno." He breathed before memories of Sakura's pale face forced him to leave the bedside vigil.

He came out to see Sakura talking agitatedly to her teacher and mentor, Tsunade who was shaking her head. He paused only a second to take in her sad profile before hunching his shoulders and walking pass them. He caught her soft voice like a starved man and wondered at her parting words to Tsunade.

"Look out for him for me. He probably won't need it but I just wanna make sure."

"I should strangle him alive myself for his stupidity."

He glanced up just as she glanced sideways at him. "I'll let you know when I'm back." She said.

"Okay." Tsunade looked at her watched then cried 'work' before hugging Sakura and walking away. Sasuke was tempted to stop and talk to her as she collected what he assumed were her things. She saved him the trouble.

"I had planned on not bothering to tell you but I decided, if you ever really cared you would be worried. I'm moving to another village for some training. I'm leaving in two weeks. So-goodbye Sasuke. It was good having you as a friend. Some of the times." She smiled lightly then turned and left.

He hadn't gotten a chance to say anything. Not that he could. What could he say to her? He couldn't seriously ask her to stay. As far as he was concerned, their relationship had run its course. They were two separate people. Even at the last thought, he knew he lied to hide even from himself.

The goodbye party for Sakura wasn't very large. Her friends had all congregated at Sayuno's door with the exception of Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten and Itachi's family.

"Do you really have to go?" Ten-Ten cried.

"It's for the best. It won't be forever." She replied.

"It's because of that hussy!" Ten-Ten yelled and Naruto snickered. Neji hated when Ten-Ten used foul language but he couldn't stop her.

"I won't lie, I hate being in the same area as her but I need to do this for myself."

"Take me with you." Ten-Ten pleaded.

"I'm not sure Neji would like that." Sakura laughed. "I'll write as often as I can."

"You better." Naruto said. Things got silent after that. At midnight, they all left. Hinata gave Sakura an extra hard hug before leaving.

Sakura sighed a she packed the last items and climbing into bed. She looked out at the moon and sighed heavily. "It'll be a while before I can see the moon from this window again." She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.

The hours following sleep found Sakura throwing her bag into the back of a taxi and climbing in without a glance back at her home. She could feel her mother's gaze on her from the window but no matter how much she loved the woman, it was wasted. She closed her eyes and let the world as she knew it recede into the past. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke was slumped over in a chair when he heard Sayuno stirring in the bed. He opened his eyes wearily and found her looking at him. She breathed deeply with the aid of the breathing tube. Her eyes showed the signs of a smile.

"Hey." He said brushing her tangled hair from her face. "I bet you're feeling pretty sore." She nodded. "It'll be a while before you can get out of here. But I'll be here as much as I can." She reached for his hand and he took it. "I'll look after you." He looked at her blue eyes and her blonde hair. If she had his former friend's hair and eyes, they could pass for twins. He shook the unwelcome thought from his head just as Naruto walked in with Hinata under his arm.

"She's awake." Naruto announced to Tsunade who was behind him. Said person nodded and tended to Sayuno silently.

"If things go well, you should be out in about a month." Sayuno nodded and looked gratefully at her. Tsunade glared in response before flouncing out. Sasuke didn't miss the interplay. He squeezed the battered girl's hand and she glanced at him.

"Well, I guess you should now by now that Sakky's gone." Sasuke nodded in response. "And she didn't even tell me where she went." He sighed, taking a seat in a far corner.

Hinata chose then to speak. "She-she said she would come back some day but-but I don't think she meant it much."

"Some day?" Sasuke said. "I thought she was going to train? Hw long can that take seeing that Tsunade is her teacher?"

"You're a bigger fool than I thought." Hinata said and chuckled. "I'll see you at my house later." She said to Naruto before glaring at the momentarily forgotten Sayuno then leaving.

"Do you agree with her?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Sighing he looked into the white ceiling. "What do you care?" he said casually and shrugging. "She's not your friend anymore, Sasuke no baka." Naruto said using a term he hadn't used on Sasuke in a long time. "You lost her. But in you losing her, we lost her too." Sasuke kept his eyes on the now sleeping Sayuno. Naruto continued. "Look, I'll always be your friend ad you can count on me for anything. But don't expect me to forgive you for this very soon if at all. And don't expect me to like your girlfriend either. I won't stand in your way in respects to her but since I have to look out for my Hinata, its best that when you see me, she isn't there." Sasuke nodded. "I'll see you at the party tonight."

"What party?" Sasuke asked knowing he should know about this party.

"Hmmm. Sakura's birthday. It's today. We're still gonna have the party."

"Why?"

"It's the last thing we have left of her." Naruto said simply before leaving.

That night, Sasuke showed up at the party though he didn't know why. Maybe a part of him was hoping Sakura would be there joking as usual with her friends. He didn't really know. What he found was more like a funeral. Sakura's picture was set on a table while a beautifully decorated cake sat in front of it. Hinata was sobbing into Naruto's shirt while the others talked amongst themselves sadly.

"I thought this was a party." He said shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Who invited you?" Ten-Ten rudely. "You're the whole reason Sakura isn't here to celebrate her twentieth birthday with her friends."

"I can't control Sakura." Sasuke said leaning against a wall.

"Who said anything about control?" Hinata said. "That girl loved you more than you deserved. You're lucky if she comes back and speaks to you."

"Thought you said she wasn't coming back." He retorted.

"And if she doesn't, I hope you go to your grave with the guilt eating away at your rotten soul, you bastard." Ten-Ten yelled before leaving the room in a huff, Neji hot on her trail. Nobody said anything after that. Naruto quietly carried the exhausted Hinata home after she cried herself to sleep. Tsunade, Itachi, Linna, the twins, Ten-Ten and Neji shuffled out after. Sasuke was left in a house that once rang with Sakura's laughter.

"Be happy where ever you are, cherry blossom." He said before allowing sleep to consume him on the couch.

The month flew by and Sayuno was finally released from the hospital. She smiled at Ino and the others as they cheered for her. She allowed an orderly to wheel her out where she stood on her own for the first time since the accident. The only remnant of the accident was a scar on her left temple.

"I never want to be hit by another car." She joked and they laughed. "Now let's go get some food." They walked slowly, to accommodate her, to the restaurant where they saw Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten and Hinata eating happily.

"Hi guys." Sayuno said cheerily to them. Naruto smiled but said nothing in response to her.

"Hey Bushy brow, let's duel today." He said instead.

"Let's." Lee said happy to fight. Naruto nodded then went back to eating. None of the others had lifted their heads to give a greeting.

"I didn't know civility died." Ino scoffed and walked off to find a table.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded before leaving with Sayuno and Lee to the table Ino commandeered. Shikamaru and Temari stayed to eat with Naruto and the others.

"Why aren't you eating with them?"

"They bore me." Temari said. "I miss Sakura."

"I have to eat where this Amazon eats. It doesn't really matter to me." He said closing his eyes then grunting when Temari socked him in the gut.

"When is she coming back? Do you know where she is?" Temari said. "Gaara is in a sour mood and I can't go home until his precious Sakura comes home." She sighed. Temari always covered her feelings so the addition was accepted as a cover for her real feelings.

"She wrote a week ago to tell me she's moving on from the village she was in for the past month. She's gonna call once she gets a new phone. Her other one was destroyed by a dog." Hinata chuckled. "She's doing okay as far as I can tell from the letter. She isn't coming back just yet though."

"Damn." Ten-Ten said. "I have a mind to track her down and haul her bony ass back here."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "We'll just have to survive until she comes back. Me especially."

"Why you especially?" Shikamaru said.

"Tsunade decided to use me as her new student until her star pupil returns. I have more bumps on me head that a toad." He complained. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the extra training but I'd prefer to be alive at the end of it." Hinata's phone jangled startling her.

"Hello?" she said uncertainly. "Sakura!" she exclaimed before putting her on speaker.

"Hey guys." She said. "How are you?"

"Miserable." Naruto said. "When you coming home?"

"I don't know yet." She said and smiled. "I've just joined up with a group of traveling genjustsu experts. I'm learning a lot."

"I'm glad you're adjusting." Neji put in. "What do these people do?"

"They go around training people and helping in villages that need this kind of help. It's great work. Their really great."

"We really miss you." Temari said softly surprising everyone. She wasn't known to speak so softly. She didn't shout all the time but this voice was so heartfelt, Hinata blinked to stop the tears.

"I miss you guys too. I can guarantee though that this group should visit the village. I'm not sure when."

"Would you leave with them after?"

"I don't know. Look, I gotta go now. Tell everybody hi for me. I won't be able to call for a while but I'll write as often as I can."

"Okay." Hinata said. "Bye."

"Bye." The line clicked.

"Now I'm sure we've lost her." Hinata said in despair before bursting into tears. She was inconsolable. They said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sasuke!" Sayuno yelled at her dozing boyfriend. "I'm bored." It was a few months into their relationship and she was wondering why she bothered to steal him at all. He was pretty dull once you got past the good looks as far a she was concerned.

"So go do something." He responded.

"I wanna do something with you." She said moving to straddle him. Sasuke opened one eye to look at her. She tended to do outrageous things and this was one of them. She moved slightly against him and being a man, he stiffened in response. She smiled. He sat up and set her away from him.

"You're such a straight jacket." She grumbled. "It's been almost four months and we still haven't moved past the occasional kiss." Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone but he hated kissing her. It was out of duty he did it.

"What more do you want from me? I'm not gonna sleep with you." He said bluntly.

"You're so boring sometimes." She said throwing up her hands in frustration. "Would it hurt you to just touch me once in a suggestive manner? I saw you do it plenty of times with my cousin and you two weren't' even dating."

"Why do you always bring up Sakura? She has nothing to do with this."

"Yes she does. You always seemed active and fun around her but you haven't done one fun thing since I've been out of the hospital."

"This is me. Take it or leave it." He said simply.

"You know I love you." She said begrudgingly. "Don't make me beg for a little intimacy. Even that blockhead Naruto is affectionate with that pale girl."

"You're addressing my friends, Sayuno. A little respect."

"That's another thing. They make no game about not liking me and you still hang out with them. They openly disrespect me, your girlfriend and you say nothing."

"You can stand up for yourself." He said hoping the conversation would end.

"It's me or them." She said hoping to force his hand.

"Don't play that game. You'll lose." He said and smirked. She glared at him.

"Man I love you but right now I don't really like you." She said reclining next to him in the grass. She jumped when Naruto jumped out of the tree above them grinning like an idiot. She wasn't a ninja and Hinata made no joke about showing her she wasn't one of them.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. Naruto didn't respond to her. He stood over Sasuke and shouted.

"We've set the date!"

"What date?"

"The wedding. Hinata and I are getting married on her birthday. You're invited as my best man."

"Sure. I'll be there." Sasuke said easily. He stood up and faced Naruto. "Let's go train."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"See ya later Sayuno." Sasuke said before disappearing in a blur with Naruto. Sayuno was flabbergasted. She had been ignored then dismissed. She also didn't miss that she wasn't invited to the wedding.

At the training grounds, Sasuke and Naruto were already working up a sweat when Sasuke asked a surprising question. "Is she gonna be there?"

"She said she'd try to make it but Ten-Ten will be the maid of honour just in case."

"Do you think she'll come?"

"Nah. Hinata knows too. But she still hopes." They went back to training in relative silence. Naruto was the one to break it. "It isn't much fun without her, huh?"

"Was I a total fool for letting her leave?"

"Honestly, I don't think we could've stopped her." Naruto said. "The way you two were carrying on, it was bound to happen even if your girlfriend didn't show up." Naruto had refused to call the girl's name after a while.

"I hope she comes back for my sake." He said surprising Naruto into stillness. "She might not be my friend when she returns but I'd hate for her absence to erode our friendship." Naruto would have reassured him but he knew it was true.

"I'd hate to lose you as a friend too." Naruto said. Silence prevailed until it was time to go their separate ways.

Sasuke was greeted by a very upset and a very wet Sayuno outside his apartment. He hadn't given her a key and didn't plan on it. Sakura had the only other key and she only got it because she swiped it from him. He liked his privacy. Sakura respected that. She only used it once when he was sick with the flu and too stubborn to go to the doctor for a remedy. In Sayuno's hands, he suspected he'd be spending more time at Naruto's than he or Hinata would care for.

"Why didn't you just go home?" he said completely unaffected by the rain.

"I wanted to see you before I went home to see if you wanted to catch a movie."

"I don't. Now go home Say." He said coldly.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. We need to make plans for the wedding." Sasuke grabbed her wrist at that statement.

"Sayuno, you do know you're not invited, right?"

"Yes but my boyfriend is gonna need a date."

"Hinata would skin you alive for crashing her wedding."

"Then she can just jump in a river."

"You're not going." He said. "Besides, her father will make sure only invited people can get in."

"What's that old man gonna do?"

"Old he may be but he's also a ninja. He wouldn't hesitate to discipline you. Even throw you in jail for trespassing." He lifted her chin so she met his eyes. "You're not going. Now I'll see you tomorrow." He said and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips before jumping and disappearing into the open window above their heads.

"Stupid village of ninjas." She muttered but decided to go home for now. She was bored now but this was her new home. She'd made she couldn't go home when she had her mother killed. It didn't really matter to her. Her aunt was more fun anyway. "I'll have you fully one day." She said to herself as she looked up at the dark window.

It was the day of the wedding and Sasuke was looking around to see if Sakura showed up. His logical side was saying she wouldn't show but that small emotional part of him wouldn't give up hope. Much like the bride as she wrung her hands nervously.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She said nervously. Hinata was never one to draw attention to herself.

"You can't back out. Naruto would haul you back here if you tried to run." Sasuke said.

"I can outsmart him."

"Maybe but you can't outrun him. Just calm down and walk. Naruto and I will be waiting. Don't keep me in this suit for long."

"Okay." She looked around. "She's not coming is she?" she said sadly.

"I don't think so." Hinata's phone jangled and she smiled nervously when Sasuke glared. "I'll turn it off. I promise." She flipped it open and smiled at the name that popped up. "Sakura!"

"Hey. I'm so sorry I can't make it. I really tried. I missed the boat after the horrible rains held up." She grumbled.

"At least you called."

"I'm really happy for you and the idiot." Sakura said. "Can I talk to him for a minute?"

"Uh-sure." She removed the phone from her ear and looked at the seemingly calm Sasuke. "Can you take this to Naruto then bring it back to me? Tell Naruto not to hang up." Sasuke nodded but the took the phone slowly. He then disappeared behind the tree where she was hiding from her husband to be.

"For you." Sasuke said and Naruto gulped. After his dream about Hinata running away from him, he didn't like the fact that Sasuke was handing him a phone. Hinata's phone.

"H-he-hello?"

"Somebody sounds nervous." Sakura joked.

"Sakky!" he exclaimed then just as quickly he settled down. "I guess this means you're not gonna make it?"

"No but I promise to be at the anniversary and the birth of my godchild."

"You better. I'm freaking out." He said to her.

"Don't worry, Hinata won't run. She knows she can't outrun you."

"I hope so." He said and smirked. "So when are you planning to visit?"

"Unfortunately, this was gonna be the visit but because of the heavy rains we won't be passing that way anytime soon."

"So when?" he said like a petulant child.

"A few years at best."

"Years?" Naruto said disappointed.

"Look, I don't wanna spoil your happy day. I'll call back after the wedding."

"Tell her not to hang up." Sasuke said softly and Naruto nodded.

"Uh-don't hang up. I think Hinata wants to talk to you." Naruto handed the phone back to Sasuje and watched as he took it back to Hinata.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great but don't you think you should get married before I tell you all this?"

"Naruto can wait." She said flippantly and took a seat.

"If you say so. Well, I think I've met someone."

Hinata paused and looked at Sasuke. "Y-you have?"

"Yeah. His name is Kabuto. He's really great."

"That's awesome." Hinata said though her voice betrayed her.

"You're not happy for me?"

"I am. It's just-"

"Sasuke?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah."

"He's moved on and I have to do the same." Sakura sighed. "Is he standing there?"

"Yeah."

"Put him on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Hinata passed the phone to a surprised Sasuke then gave him the privacy he wouldn't ask for.

"Hmmm?"

"You haven't changed much huh?" She said and chuckled. "How are things with you?"

"I really wish you hadn't left. It wasn't necessary."

"Yes. It was. I needed some space to think and you needed the same."

"Haven't you thought enough?"

"Yes but now I'm away for a different reason."

"What's that?"

"I want to be here. This is where I need to be right now. If I come how its because its time for me to be home. If I don't, then-"

"If you don't come home, I'm coming to find you."

Sakura laughed at his childish tone. "Oh come on Sasuke." She sobered up. "Look, you live your life and I'll live mine. I really hope you're happy with Sayuno."

"No you don't." He said.

"Maybe you're right but I still want you to be happy."

"Then you should come home."

"I wasn't needed before and I'm not needed now."

"Stupid girl."

"I learned from the best. Now go make sure Naruto gets married. Bye Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She mimicked then hung up.

"Time to get married." Ten-Ten said.

"Okay." Hinata said and the song started.

She inhaled deeply as Ten-Ten walked ahead of her and then she followed. Her yes locked with the grinning Naruto and she blushed. She smiled through the whole ceremony then kissed him at the appropriate time. The audience cheered and she ran down the designed aisle. The reception and everything else was a blur to her. All she could think of was her Naruto. She hoped Sasuke would be this happy soon.

Sasuke walked through the park by himself long after the reception was finished. He knew Sayuno would be waiting for him outside his apartment so he deliberately avoided her. He kept wondering why he was with the girl. He couldn't come up with an answer. Sayuno was fun. Was being the operative word. Now she just seemed unnecessary. He wondered if that was how it was with Sakura. He remembered having fun with her and then-then what? Sakura became his best friend. A permanent fixture in his life. Or so he thought. He thought we would never befriend another girl and her he was dating the girl that his Sakura hated and, if he you squinted, feared. But why? Sayuno was harmless. Wasn't she?

"You should be careful with that girlfriend of yours." A voice said. He wouldn't admit it but he had jumped a little.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said in the way of a greeting.

"Always a pleasure, Sasuke." Kakashi was perched on a wall with his latest edition of Jiraya's perverted novel.

"Do you want to explain what you mean?"

"She's dangerous that one. She's not ninja but her mind is a dark cavern." He said cryptically.

"Sayuno is harmless."

"To you. Maybe. If Sakura had stayed around a bit longer I fear that there might have been a repeat of the-uh-incident."

"What incident?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Well, didn't Sakura tell you?" He said closing the book and jumping down to face his former student. "Harmless, delicate Sayuno had her gang beat our dear Sakura almost to he point of death."

"You're lying." Sasuke said and turned to walk.

"Oh, but that's just the beginning. We had to wipe Sakura's memory of most of it. She wasn't only beaten. Why do you think she reacted so violently to Sai's betrayal? But she doesn't really know it herself."

"Wh-you-don't-"

Kakashi nodded and hummed. "Oh, yes. That girl did a number on Sakura. But here I am going on and on about Sakura. You don't wanna hear about her past." Kakashi said sarcastically. "What I came to tell you is we will arresting Sayuno in the next few moments."

"Why? What did she do?"

"Conspiracy and murder. I suppose you might want to visit her."

"Yeah." Sasuke didn't really know how to react. He was angry at Sayuno for what she did to Sakura but he liked Sayuno. Didn't he? A ninja appeared next to Kakashi and whispered something before disappearing.

"Well, I it looks like you won't be able to visit Sayuno after all."

"Why not? Did she escape?"

"No. She killed herself. The coward." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Your choice in women astounds me."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sasuke said and then walked away, his shoulders hunched.

With the rising of the sun came emotional breaks. Ino was blubbering into Choji's chest. A few other people who befriended Sayuno were also crying. Sasuke's eyes, however, were dry.

"We're so sorry." Ino said to him. Sasuke nodded. The reason for her death had not been made public knowledge. He supposed it would soon be known. He accepted all the condolences quietly then quickly slipped off to his favourite spot. The sakura tree.

"How ya doing man?" Naruto said. He hadn't left for his honeymoon yet.

"Fine."

"I know you loved her-"

"I didn't."

"Then why did you choose her over Sakura you idiot?"

"Leave it alone. Go enjoy your honeymoon. I'll be fine."

"You better be here when I get back." Naruto warned.

"Where would I go?"

"Who knows what trouble you'll get into without or Sakky here? Don't get mixed up with Orochimaru again."

"I won't go near the fag." Sasuke said grimaced. "If I had known he was trying to do that-"

"Let's not talk about it. Just be grateful Sakura showed him you were a lover of the fairer sex. I'll see you in a month."

"See ya." Sasuke closed his eyes and reclined into the grass. He hadn't been here since Sakura left. He missed being here. He sighed as the petals tickled his arms and face. "I miss Sakura." He whispered.

A continent away, a certain pink-hair girl sneezed. "You okay?" her spectacled companion asked.

"Someone must be calling my name." She said and brushed at his bangs.

"I bet they are." Kabuto said. "Who wouldn't want to call your name?"

"There are a few." She said and giggled.

"Then they are fools." He fed her a grape. "I'm really glad you joined the team."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't much like me."

"Call it a knee-jerk reaction from my childhood." He laughed. He kissed her cheek and she had the grace to blush. "I love that shade on you." He teased and she blushed even more.

"You love to embarrass me, don't you?" she said poking him in the chest gently.

"If I get to see that virginal blush, I'll keep doing."

"Yeah, speak a little louder. I don't think everyone heard that I'm a virgin."

"My virgin. I hope you'll reconsider my proposal." He said hopefully.

"I'm thinking about it. Just don't rush me. Besides, you'll have me for a few years more."

"I'm glad I convinced you at least to come with us to America."

"Me too. But I can't wait to get back either." She said excitedly.

"Maybe by then, I can call you my wife." He said and kissed her hand. She blushed again. "Come on, the plane is loading." They walked hand in hand into the plane bound for New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been five years now since Sakura's leaving. Five years since Sayuno's death. Five years. Sasuke was in hell.

Tsunade had decided to take out her frustration at Sakura's absence on him. Apparently, Naruto becoming a father warranted him a break now and then.

He panted when the bell rung and signaled the end of his training session.

"You're getting slow." Tsunade said working her shoulder.

"And you're a witch." He said slowly.

"Proud of it. Now go. Be here early tomorrow or I'll extend the session by two hours."

"You can't do that. You have to work at the hospital."

"Shizune is doing a fine job by herself. She doesn't need me."

"I bet she's throwing a fit now." Sasuke said wiping at the sweat.

"So what? She can't fire me. I'm her boss. I'm everybody's boss." She laughed and walked off. He made use of the shower that Hinata had suggested they build at the training ground two years ago then set out to find food.

He was wondering down the sidewalk when he saw a familiar flash of pink. He ignored it. He had been hallucinating for a few years now.

"Have I changed that much?" a soft curious voice said. He stopped mid-step and looked back at the woman. His mouth opened but nothing came out. "Wow. I've seen you silent and stubborn but never speechless and shocked." She said and ruffled his hair.

"I think I've finally lost it." He muttered and turned to leave again.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Don't you dare walk away from me." The woman shouted. His eyes widened and he was convinced now. Without thinking much, he swept her up into a tight hug.

Sakura was stunned at his reaction and was still for a moment before returning the hug. "I take it you missed me." She said burying her face into the side of his neck.

"If you try to leave again, I'll break your legs and tie you to my bed." He said pulling back to take in the sight of her. Sakura had always been a beautiful but age definitely agreed with her. She filled out a bit more in her figure and her lips were fuller.

"That's the most expressive thing you've ever said to me." She giggled. She was still enclosed in his arms. "I missed you." She brushed at the hair she had just ruffled.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I just got back. You offering?"

"I'll even call Hinata to make it a celebration." He said and guided her to the restaurant. On the way, he told Hinata and Naruto to meet him there. After a little persuasion, they agreed.

"You could have just told them I was here." She said once they arrived.

"Why not just surprise everybody?" he said simply. "Let's order."

"But we don't know what they want?"

"Seriously?" Sasuke said looking over at her.

"I guess the horrible air in New York got to my brain. Ramen." She said.

"I guess it has." He teased and she stuck her tongue out at him.

By the time the food arrived, Hinata and Naruto could be heard arguing as they made their way into the restaurant.

"I told you to make sure to carry her tedd-" her words were cut off when her eyes met Sakura's. Sakura had never seen a baby being handed off so quickly. Apparently, it didn't like it all. It's mother, however was busy deafening her. "You're here! You're here! When did you get back?! Oh my gosh! You're here!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you're surprised."

"You should have told me you were coming."

"And spoil the surprise." She looked over at Naruto who was trying to quiet his daughter. "How ya doing?"

"Fine. Fine. But I could use a little help." He said biting at his lip.

"Can I hold her?"

"You are her godmother." Naruto said and handed her the baby gratefully. The child quieted in curiosity then let out a tremendous wail.

"I guess she needs to get use to me." Sakura said not the least bit perturbed. She cooed to the anxious child and patted her back gently until her cries became hiccups then soft chortles. "Now that's a good girl."

"You're good with children." Hinata said. "Have any of your own yet?" she said as a joke but the stillness that soon prevailed showed her error. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine." She said looking at Sasuke first then back at the baby. "Not yet. No. But-" she paused to adjust Kazumi in her hands. "I do have good news."

"What?" Naruto said slurping his ramen.

"Close your mouth, hun." Hinata said then returned her attention to Sakura. "Good news?"

"I'm gonna be living here again."

"Oh, thank god." Naruto exclaimed.

"And-I'll be getting married."

"Sasuke, you dog. You just couldn't wait huh?" he waited a few seconds then the stricken look on Sasuke's face registered in his brain. "Uh-I-I'm sorry. I-I-"

"It's fine, you idiot." Sakura said then smiled. "His name is Kabuto. He'll be here tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you." Hinata said sincerely.

"I hope you all are." She said looking pointedly at Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he said and went back to eating his food. He finished quickly then without another word left.

"He'll come around." Hinata said.

"It doesn't really matter if he does. I'm getting married. Besides, he has Sayuno-" she stopped at the look they gave each other. "What?"

"Sayuno's dead. Didn't your mom tell you?" Hinata said.

"I haven't spoken to my mom in five years."

"Well if you called we would've told you." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and that's what matters. Everyone will be so thrilled." Hinata said. "Now let's catch up on each other. Tell me everything."

"Do I have to be here for this?" the glare he got had him shrinking. "It's not that I don't wanna hear but I have a friend out there who we well know is a little heartbroken so-"

"Fine. Go." They said together then giggled.

"Let's get Ten-Ten and make it a girl's day out. Should we give Kazumi to Naruto?"

"No. I wanna spend some time with her."

"Okay. Bye honey." Naruto said kissing Hinata then running away to find Sasuke.

Naruto found Sasuke sitting near the lake and took his seat quietly beside him. "You okay?"

"Any reason not to be okay?"

"Other than the fact that the love of your life came back with a fiancé?" Naruto wasn't one to mince words and Sasuke glared at him for it now. "Don't pretend it's not the truth."

"So what? Admission or denial won't change what is happening." Sasuke said in a toneless voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto said falling back onto the grass and using his arms as pillows. "Engaged to be married does not mean married. She said she's getting married. She never said she was married. And as long as that remains, you have a chance to convince her that she needs to be marrying you."

"You're forgetting Sakura does not give her heart foolishly. If she decided to marry this guy, it means she really does love him. Why would I, as her former best friend interfere with that?"

"Because as her former best friend you know her better than anyone. Why would she come back to her former home to make her life with this Kabiji person if a part of her wasn't hoping to sort out whatever was left unfinished between you and her?"

"She'd never hurt him." Sasuke said calling on his knowledge of the cheerful girl.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn about Kanini. You're my best friend and I wanna see you happy. We both know the only girl that can put up with you is Sakura. That girl loves you." Naruto said wisely.

"Shut up." Sasuke said growing tired and frustrated with the conversation.

"Just take my advice, pressure her a little and she'll show you just how much she doesn't want to marry Kabujini." Naruto said once again mangling the unknown man's name.

"Soooo tell us all about your new beau." Ten Ten said excitedly.

"What do you wanna know?" Sakura said bemused. Since her arrival, she had re-forged friendships that were once lost to her.

"What does he look like? What does he sound like? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed?" Ino supplied.

"He has silver hair-"

"He's old?"

"No!" Sakura said laughing. "His hair is just silver, like Kakashi's. He doesn't look old. He's tall and really handsome. He sounds like sex." She said and paused when the girls squealed. "Yes, he's a good kisser but I don't know about the bed part."

"You two haven't-" Ino was confused. "You're marrying him and you don't know if he can-well-satisfy you?" Ino said.

"Don't listen to her." Temari said. "I didn't sleep with Shika until we were married."

"That's because you were cradle robbing." Ino said tartly. Temari and Ino did not get along and they made no bones about it.

"Hush now, child. Shika needed a real woman. Not a cry baby who was pining after another man." Temari said.

"Why you-"

"Come on guys." Sakura said laughing. "Be nice. Ino, leave Temari alone." Ino glared but said nothing to Sakura. "We all know you're here out of curiosity and for gossip. Not friendship. Not that I care." Sakura said openly.

"Maybe I should just leave."

"That is your choice. But I won't have you insulting my real friends." The group was silent as Ino sat down and grumbled.

"Continue." Hinata said after sighing.

"Our relationship is very warm and open. We both agreed to wait before taking that step."

"Agreeable. I was a virgin when I married Naruto."

Sakura chuckled. "That's because you didn't deem anyone worthy enough to touch you."

"And it's still true." Hinata said.

"I was a virgin too." Temari admitted and the group went into silent shock. "Well, it's true. Guys from my village didn't like my strong ways. Shika was the only one who could put up with my 'troublesome' ways." She said. "Plus, they were all afraid of Gaara." She said shrugging.

"Well, I wasn't a virgin when I married Neji." Ten Ten said. "He wanted me to be but I told him, I wanted to know what I was getting myself into."

"And what exactly did you get into?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to know this." Hinata groaned. "Neji's my cousin."

"Then cover your ears." Ten Ten smiled. Hinata did just that. "He is reasonable endowed. And he's very good at what he does." Hinata started humming. "I have to lock him out of the bedroom some nights. He's insatiable. Other times, he has to lock me out."

"There was a time a few years ago I wondered if Shika even liked sex." Temari said. She stretched on the chair resting her head in Sakura's lap. "When I saw him with another woman, I thought it was just me." She sighed.

"How comes you never told any of us?" Hinata asked. "I thought we were friends."

"Being older than you guys makes it hard to admit stuff like that."

"Oh." Hinata said taking the woman's hand. "Well I hope you know you can tell us anything." She nodded in understanding and continued her story.

"I confronted him and he didn't even answer me. He just walked out muttering his usual litany." She put a hand over her eyes. "Those few weeks were the worst weeks of my life. We hardly talked to each other anymore and every single day, he went out with that girl."

"Then what happened?" Hinata prompted when she stopped. "I packed my bags and was going through the door when he came home. If he hadn't come from work early, we probably wouldn't be together today." She laughed. "Have any of you ever seen Shika royally pissed? We had a terrific row. He took my bags, threw then out a window then he pinned me to the floor-" she paused with a devious grin on her face. "Make-up sex is the good. Angry sex is even better." She said. The girls laughed.

"Sounds like you guys are happy." Sakura said. "That's what I hope to get with Kabuto."

"And what about Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"What about him?" Sakura said trying to slow the sudden increase in her pulse rate.

"Have you two sorted out your feelings for each other?" Temari persisted. "And don't lie to yourself. Before you marry Kabuto, make sure you have no reason to be unfaithful."

"Knowing how you two feel about each other, I think marrying Kabuto would be a mistake." Ten Ten said.

"Guys-" Sakura said suddenly feeling pressure. Anger started to boil.

"Sakura," Hinata said gently. "We know this is your decision and we won't stop you from doing what you feel what you must do. But we want you to be sure. For your sake. For Sasuke's sake. And for Kabuto's. You understand?." Sakura was silent for a second as she forced her anger into submission.

"I guess it would be wise-" she started but Ino interrupted her.

"Marry Kabuto, Sakura. Leave Sasuke alone. You and your family have been nothing but trouble for him since day one." She said spitefully then left before anyone could verbally attack her.

"Choji must be really lonely in that house." Temari said solemnly.

"You haven't heard?" Ten Ten asked. "You and Shika haven't been around for a while huh?" she said thoughtfully. "Choji moved out. He's divorcing her. He caught her trying to seduce Kiba. Kiba's girlfriend almost tore her a new breathing hole when she saw why Choji was so upset."

"So Kiba wasn't interested?" Sakura asked. Kiba had always been private. His crush on Hinata had been obvious to her and most people.

"Kiba?" Ten Ten snorted. "He goes for the quiet type. Like Hinata here." Ten Ten teased. "It was sheer brute force that kept her from tearing his clothes from him. She even got a black eye from the fight."

"That wasn't seduction! That was attempted rape!" Temari exclaimed.

"Wow. She doesn't seem the type." Sakura said and shuddered. She remembered being raped by Sai and-she paused and frowned to herself. There was a memory hanging on the fringes of her mind that was shrouded in darkness. The rage and anger that suffused her at the unclear memory terrified her. But it was the unbelievable pain that racked her that had her groaning. Her heart rate increased rapidly until she shook against the intensity.

"You okay?" Temari said sitting up. "You look pale."

"I am. I think." She said and frowned. Her head throbbed and the pain in her body increased. "G-guys, I think-" she didn't finish her statement. The pain that exploded in her chest forced a scream out of her and she slumped in the chair.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke jerked out of the sleep he and Naruto had fallen into. "N-Naruto." He said. "Naruto!" he shouted when the boy had not awakened.

"What?" Naruto said sleepily.

"I think something's wrong with Sakura."

"Wrong? Sakura?" he shook the sleep from his head. "You sure?"

"I don't know." He said frowning. Naruto's cell phone jangled and they both jumped.

"Hello?"

On the other end, Hinata was near hysteria. "Naruto, Sakura's on her way to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"I-I-I don't k-kn-know. We w-were t-talking and she just passed out."

"Sasuke and I are on the way." He said pulling Sasuke up and dragging him behind him even before he hung up the phone.

"You were right. Sakura is on her way to the hospital. They don't know anything yet." They ran quickly to the hospital arriving just as the ambulance pulled into the emergency parking lot. The paramedics unloaded the unconscious girl with speed and efficiency and then the doors closed behind them. Sasuke and Naruto barreled through the door skidding to a halt when they saw the girls. Hinata lunged at him, her tears soaking his shirt instantly. Sasuke didn't speak. He took a seat in silence and waited while the doctors worked on the girl.

"She just got back. She was happy. Healthy. And now-" Ten Ten was mumbling. She was sinking to the floor in agony when Neji grabbed her up. He cradled her as the other sat worrying in silence.

What seemed like hours later, Lady Tsunade came out of the ER. "She's been stabilized." She said before they could bombard her with questions. "Luckily, we got her heart started again." She sighed.

"Her heart stopped?" Sasuke said in confusion. "The last time-"

"Yeah. Do you know what brought it on?" she asked the girls.

"No." Hinata spoke up while the others just shook their heads.

"We were just talking and then she just passed out."

"What were you talking about?" she asked taking a seat beside them.

"Local events." Ten Ten said guiltily. "We were telling her about Kiba and the thing with Ino-"

"Oh." Tsunade said. "Well, look-she hasn't woken up yet and I'm not permitting visitors yet. But for now, could you guys cool it with that kind of talk? At least until we find out what triggered this?"

"Okay." They all said.

"Good." She stood. "Now get the hell out of my hospital." She said and they all cleared out. Except for Sasuke of course.

"I said-"

"I'm going to see her once they move her to ICU." He said. Tsunade glared at him.

"Don't upset her."

"I wasn't even there when it happened. I doubt I can do anything to harm her."

"Well-fine. Go ahead. I'm putting her in the blue room." She said then walked back into the ER.

"Déjà vu." She murmured when she saw him sitting at her bedside. Her visitor didn't respond. "And same beds"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone squeezed my heart then tied it with string." She said.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I'm guessing my heart stopped again." She said weakly. "Some homecoming." She whispered.

"I was going to ask why but Tsunade would kill me for upsetting you."

"I wish I knew why it happened. My heart is fine physically, I'm healthy-it must be psychological."

"Possibly. I'm gonna go before Tsunade kicks me out. Plus I need to speak with Itachi."

"Okay." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Itachi looked seriously at his brother then frowned. "You're not supposed to know." He said.

"I have a vague idea of what happened thanks to Itachi. I wanna see it."

"She didn't want you to know." Itachi repeated.

"We're all adults, Itachi. Whatever happened to her is affecting her now. Some part of her is fighting that seal you put on her memory and we – all of us – need to be prepared to help her through it."

"What makes you think she'll want you're help?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Who else is going to?"

"Her fiancé?" Itachi suggested.

"As if she told him. I am-was her best friend and she didn't tell me. And I only found out because Kakashi was going to arrest the culprit. I want to see what she doesn't remember."

"What good is it going to do if I show you? I can just tell you." Sasuke saw immediately his brother was trying to spare him something.

"You're living with the horror of what happened to her and pretty soon, she will remember again. I'll be able to help her through it."

"You? I find that hard to believe." Itachi said stalling.

"Itachi, I have wronged that girl on so many levels-" he breathed deeply. "I want to make up for it in the only way I know how before she gets married. I want to help fix her because if her heart stops again, mine is going to stop too." They were silent for a while as they both absorbed his admission.

"Fine. I'll show you. But promise me you'll talk to Tsunade before you confront Sakura with this."

"I promise."

Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked at Sasuke.

-------FLASHBACK--------

"Poor wittle Sakura." Sayuno taunted. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Let me go, Sayuno. I won't tell anybody about this I swear. Just let me go home."

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. I wanna make sure you understand that no one can know about me and my boys." She said referring to a gang of mean, older boys behind her.

"I won't tell a soul. Please." Sakura cried.

"Hold her down boys." Sayuno commanded.

"No, please-" she gasped when cold, hard steel met her abdomen. She coughed and gasped, heaving heavily, hoping to catch some much-needed oxygen. She screamed as the device slammed into her stomach again and this time she coughed up blood, she winced when she heard her rib crack.

"That should do it." One boy said before letting her go.

"She won't tell a soul." Sayuno preened. "Dump her at the side of the road." She turned and Sakura watched as through darkened eyes, her cousin abandoned her. Her world closed in on her.

She was awakened by cold water in her face. She couldn't move – she was in too much pain. The cold water didn't help any. She shivered and waited for her world to stop spinning. Her head hurt and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"She's awake now." A deep voice said.

"Are you sure about this, man?" another voice said.

"Do you want that crazy bitch to kill you in your sleep? You know the boss man is going to tell her if you spared her." They looked behind them at Sayuno's boyfriend. They both shivered. "She's messed up that one. I'd prefer to keep my current role in this gang as opposed to expendable." The other man hummed in agreement then she felt her clothes being removed. Seconds ticked by until her aching head caught up to what was going to happen.

"Please, no…" she cried. That earned her a slap. She sobbed after that, words proving too hard for her aching jaw.

She whimpered as the first one lowered himself over her. She felt hands on her ankle then her legs were held apart. It hurt. She couldn't help the scream that tore out of her when he pushed inside her. Laughter rang out around her. She continued to scream as he moved over her viciously. She hurt all over. Suddenly he stilled above her and she felt warm liquid inside her.

She tried to curl up then but her ankles were still held by two other gang members. Another one lowered himself to her and the pain started again. She screamed when the man bit her shoulder and he laughed.

Soon she lost count. All she knew was pain and humiliation. She was being violated in the vilest way. She felt herself being flipped and then more pain. She smelled blood and sweat. She felt hot. And she was tired. She wanted oblivion. She wanted it to all end. She was moved again and then her mouth was forced open. She smelled it before she felt the appendage being placed in her mouth. The stinking odour caused bile to build up in her throat. She tried to close her mouth but a hand pinched her jaw open. She gasped in pain and dread then the nausea washed over her. She threw up violently. Her position caused the acidic substance to run into her nose and eyes. She choked and threw up some more. She was slapped again, her neck feeling the pain as well. Water was poured in her mouth and she coughed it up, choking.

"Vomit again and I'll kill you." He put _it_ back in her mouth and she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

More pain. Then darkness.

The light brought more of the same then darkness consumed her again.

When she woke again, it was to the face of her mother. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be praying. She heard voices.

"It's bad. I'm not sure she's going to make it."

"Every time she wakes up, we have to sedate her. It's been two weeks." _Two weeks. I'm not with them anymore. I'm in a hospital._

"She's still bleeding. We need to do the surgery now. We can't wait until she wakes up."

"You know what we have to do." _Kakashi._

"Yes. We'll do the surgery now." She felt a slight pinch then she was being overcome by darkness again.

-----ENDFLASHBACK-------

Sasuke barely made it to the bathroom when he was released from the memory. Even when he was sure his stomach was empty, he dry heaved. Itachi brought him some ginger ale and he drank it gratefully. "My god-" he breathed. "She went through all that? No wonder-"

"We always thought it would leak into her subconscious. Apparently she knows something is there but not what it is. And it could kill her."

"If she doesn't deal with this, she's going to die."

"She knows about the beating but not-not the-" he swallowed. He couldn't say it. "We suspect she was fine until Sai-well-"

"Did they catch the bastards?" Sasuke asked. Silence. "Itachi!"

"We've caught one. From her memory we know of six. From investigating Sayuno, we know her gang was ten strong back then. Two are dead – assassinated but rival gangs. The other one was the second in command-he's on the run with the five who we are sure were involved in the rape."

"Are there any leads?"

"Sayuno was the only lead we had. We think she was taken out by her second."

"So-"

"Leave that to Itachi and the experts. You need to concentrate on Sakura. I advise you to get yourself together before you see her."

"I'm going to Lady Tsunade first."

"Sasuke, don't tell anybody else about this." Sasuke nodded then left.

Tsunade knew immediately the purpose of the visit once she saw his tortured and angry face. She had seen that face Kakashi and Itachi back then. "Have a seat."

"When can we tell her?"

"No time is the right time." Tsunade said shaking her head. "But it must be done. If conversations alluding to such an event can trigger this, then it has to be soon."

"I want to tell her."

"Why?"

"She'll want to be strong for me. It's a pride thing. She'll make an effort."

"Okay. Once she's out of the hospital, we'll see to it. Go easy on her."

"I'll try." He was seething with anger. "You catch those bastards because if I happen upon one of them, I'm going to kill him."

"So noted." She said then watched him leave.

Kabuto was not surprised that Sakura was in the hospital. He was surprised she was a patient. He held her hand and kissed her cheek repeatedly. "I'm fine. I promise."

"But they said your heart stopped."

"It did. It's nothing new." He frowned.

"This has happened before?"

"Once. But that was-it was a result of a traumatic experience."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I can't. Not yet. Tsunade has to give me a clean bill of health before I do."

"Okay." He smiled at her then leaned into to plant a kiss on her lips. It grew into a passionate one in seconds. When the door opened they partly loudly.

"S-Sasuke!" she said.

"I-uh-I'll come back later." Before she could protest it, he was gone.

"Friend of yours?" Kabuto teased. She blushed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you'll meet everyone soon." She yawned, suddenly very tired. "oh-sorry. I'm really tired."

"Don't worry. I'll come back tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura wasn't sure why she had to wait to find out what was wrong with her. But she wouldn't second guess Tsunade's opinion in the matter. Since Sasuke had walked in on her and Kabuto, she hadn't seen him. Instinct told her he was avoiding her. Her mind kept going in circles over her eventful return to her home. She went from happy and excited to darkness. Strangely, the darkness felt familiar. It felt cold. Yet somehow comforting. But the when she concentrated on it, her chest hurt. So, she left it alone.

She sighed, boredom making her irritated. She hadn't seen anyone for hours. Not even a nurse. She sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and traced the strange light patterns behind her eyelids. She was so engrossed in this mind-numbing activity, she didn't hear the door open. When a clammy, trembling hand touched hers, she jumped in surprised.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Sakura watched, with avid interest, the flushed and unsure expression on her mother's face. She had seen many things on this lovely face, but uncertainty wasn't one of them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked though she hadn't meant to. Or maybe she had. Now that the question was asked, she was curious about the answer. So she waited. Her mother flushed again.

"I'm upsetting you. I should go." She turned to leave but not before Sakura saw the tearfully pained expression.

"Wait, mom. Please don't go." The woman shook her head and continued to leave. "Please. I could use the company. I promise, you're not upsetting me." Tension held her back upright, Sakura saw. But she stopped moving towards the door. A few tense moments later, she turned, walked to the seat beside the bed and sat silently. Sakura felt she had something to say so she waited. Patiently.

Reilin Haruno sat at her daughter's bed, grief making her sick unto death. Tears made her throat hurt and her eyes watery. It was many minutes later that she finally looked at the girl – no – woman in the bed. She smiled softly at her beauty. Her hair was a gentle pink, her eyes a rich emerald. Prismatic. She wanted to feel sorry for herself but this wasn't about her. This was about the truth. The truth that needed to be told.

"I am so sorry." She said. Reilin watched the peaceful brow furrow, the eyes sharpen and the mouth thin.

"This isn't your fault." Sakura said.

She denied the statement with a shake of her head. "No. I must assume responsibility for the wrong I have done you and –and" She swallowed painfully. "And the wrong I have allowed to happen to you."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked warily.

"I'm sure you'll have a lot more to deal with once you leave here. But you need to know the truth about Sayuno."

"I don't want to talk about her-"

"Please. Let me finish. I'm sure after this, you won't want to talk to me. So please, let me say this." She pleaded with her words and eyes. Sakura glanced away but nodded just the same.

"When I was twenty, I got married. I eloped actually. My parents were so angry." She closed her eyes, the memory taking her away. "In the beginning, it was so good. We were so in love. I loved that man so much." She sighed. "But he loved money. When my money ran out, he turned to gambling. When he had debt, he borrowed." She held herself as the upcoming tale chilled her. "Eventually, he took more and more loans. One loan to pay off another and another and another." Anger tightened her voice. Sakura looked at her now and even though her mother was looking right at her, it was obvious she was lost to this reality. "When he borrowed from the wrong person, things got ugly. He blamed me for our problems even though I was working three jobs just to pay back the loans. One day, he was beat up and threatened. The coward cut a deal." She allowed the tears to fall now.

"What kind of deal?" Sakura was interested to know what kind of deal her father cut.

"He told the man he could have me for as long as he saw fit. As long as he wanted." Sakura looked at her ready to accuse her of lying. The kind man she saw in the photos did not do that. He could not- "I tried to run. But he tied me up and handed me over. For three months I was with that man, tied to his bed-I was-I was-" Sakura knew what came next so she held her mother's hand.

"You don't have to-"

"I have to." She took a calming breath and forged on. "When he let me go, I went home, packed my bags and came to Konoha. A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I found out that I was pregnant for that man. I was devastated. I had always dreamed of getting pregnant, having babies and loving them but I couldn't bring myself to loving these babies. I wanted to abort them. For weeks I thought about it. I even thought of killing myself. But then-but then I felt the little flutter. The tiniest movement and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my babies. No matter what. No matter who had fathered them."

"My father-the man in the photo-"

"He was my husband. But not your father." They were silent for a moment then a sinking feeling settled in Sakura's stomach.

"B-b-babies?" Reilin looked straight at her and nodded. "I have a-a twin?"

"Had. You had a twin. Sayuno was your sister. When I gave birth I decided to give you both away. I contacted my sister – my twin sister. But when I saw your beautiful eyes, I couldn't give you away. So I gave Sayuno to my sister."

"You gave her away? And kept me?"

"Yes. My sister had just lost a baby so she was happy to help me. No one would ever know. I loved you so much. You were such a happy baby." She ran a finger over Sakura's stunned cheek. "When Sayuno started visiting, things got bad really quickly. She was so young and yet-and yet, I could see the evil in that child. I tried to love her and I think I did but I feared her on some level. When you were both six, she tried to drown you in the bath tub."

"W-What?"

"There's more. I kept her away for a few months, but when she did come again, she tried many times to poison you or push you down the stairs. I couldn't leave you alone with her. Eventually I had to pretend to love her more than I loved you. Somewhere along the way, you started to hate me and I let myself believe it was for the best. But then-then-that awful day happened. The day you were attacked." She squeezed Sakura's hand. "I never believed what Sayuno said-I wasn't sure what had happened but I knew she was involved. So I distanced myself even more from you-my precious girl. I let you believe that I hated you so I could protect you. When she stopped coming to visit, I was so relieved. I wanted so badly to make it up to you but you wouldn't even look at me. And I don't blame you. I treated you horribly. I'm sorry, my sweet girl. I am so sorry. When this is all over, I hope you can forgive me. But if you can't, I will understand." She sighed, smiled softly at Sakura then stood. She leaned over and kissed forehead lingeringly then left.

Sakura was too stunned to speak so she just cried. Silently. That was how Hinata found her. Inconsolable. Eventually, a nurse sedated her so she could get some rest. When she woke up, her mother was there.

"Thank you for telling me." Sakura said. "And thank you for leaving so I could I break down by myself." Reilin was surprised by the admission. "For so long I wondered what I could have possibly done to make you hate me. Especially when I remembered those moments when you would hold me. Or when you'd look in on me when I slept. And you always remembered my birthday. You did all those things but I couldn't figure out what was wrong. And now I know." She took the surprised woman's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for what you went through. And I'm sorry. I just can't forgive you yet. I need some time to process this."

Reilin nodded. "Don't worry yourself about me. You just get well. And when you do, maybe I can meet this young man you're marrying. If you want me to. Now, no more crying. Save your tears for happiness."

It was a month before Sakura was allowed to leave the hospital. Even then, she was treated at home. She distracted herself by planning her wedding and seeing as much of Kabuto as Tsunade would allow. Her friends stopped by regularly. Except Sasuke. When Itachi came to visit, she asked him about it.

"Don't evade the question, Itachi. Why hasn't your brother stopped by? I haven't seen him since that first day back."

"You'll have to ask him about that." Itachi said and shifted nervously under her gaze.

"And I suppose I do this telepathically?" she teased. "Like you do?" Itachi glared at her.

"Fine. When I see him, I'll drag him here myself." He said and crossed his arms. "You're a hard woman to deny." He said smiling.

"You're brother would disagree." Sakura said suddenly shy. She jerked when the notion occurred to her and she looked up to see Itachi's eyebrow arched with interest. "N-N-not that it matter's anymore…" she said lamely. "Please don't repeat any of this to him."

"I won't have to." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"No need to worry about that now. Just concentrate on getting your strength back."

"Why? Why is everybody so concerned about my strength all of a sudden? Is something going to happen?"

"You'll know in time, Sakura." He looked at his watch. "I better get home. Linna is due any day now and she's anxious when I'm not around." He kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

Kabuto was anxious about his summons to the Hokage's office. The guards were silent and focused so they were of no help. Finally, they were at the closed door and they left him there. But he was sure they were somewhere making sure he was up to no mischief. They wouldn't be good at their job if they did otherwise. The door suddenly opened and a woman holding a pig came out. She glared over her shoulder at the blonde woman – Kabuto thought her quite young to have attained such a position – sitting behind a desk covered with papers. He saw mountains of the same on the floor as well.

"Come in, Kabuto." She said a harried expression on her face.

"I am honoured to-" she waved her hand to stop his words.

"This isn't a social call. This is business. As Sakura's future husband, you need to be privy to a few things that will be happening over the next couple of days." Kabuto frowned in confusion. "During your time with Sakura, did you ever see anything strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she sleep well? Did she have crying episodes?"

"Now that you mention it, she would have insomnia for months at a time then she'd sleep peacefully for the same. Some times she would have night sweats." He thought some more. "A few times, she would come screaming out her sleep. I'd ask her about the nightmare and she has never remembered. Once, she sleepwalked to the river and – according to the guard, she just sat down, reclined and – well – you get the point."

"Anything else?"

"What's going on?"

"I'll get to that? Is there anything else?"

"Only one. We were in the Amazon and we were captured by guerilla. They weren't shinobi but they had someone who knew of our ways. He instructed them to tie us with chakra absorbing rope. It was horrible. We lost two of our team members that night. They were very new. They'd been with us only a week."

"What happened?"

"They were married and the rebels found out. They raped her on top-on top of him." He ran a hand over his face. Tsunade saw the gray pallor of his face. "They held a gun to her head and shot them both. With one bullet. I remember the silence after the gun shot. It was deafening. I looked away. I couldn't stand it. Then Sakura exploded. She tore through the ropes – her hands were bleeding." He leaned forward. "I have never seen such anger. Such controlled anger. She tore through that guerilla camp like they were nothing. She was shot three – maybe four times before she killed them all. She stood there in the firelight covered in blood. When she looked at me, I just had the feeling I was looking at someone else. She smiled at me and said – I remember it so clearly – 'She's a fool, this one but she's strong. You can't handle her.' Then she collapsed. She didn't have any memory of the night."

Tsunade listened then when he finished she leaned back in her chair. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"What? What's going to be more difficult?"

"Something terrible happened to Sakura when she was a little girl and we had to seal her memory to save her. We've suspected that the seal would weaken. With what you've told me, she is subconsciously trying to break that seal. We – myself and an associate – are going to have to break the seal. If she breaks it on her own, her heart could stop for good."

"I want to be there."

"I can't prevent you. You are her fiancé. Just don't get in the way. Or get pissed at those who are only trying to help her. We are not sure how long this will take so just be patient."

"Sakura's strong. She'll get through this."

"Good. Now get out of my office." Kabuto thought the woman rude. But obviously she adored his Sakura so he could ignore it. He left quietly.

Tsunade spent the rest of the day briefing Sakura's friends on what to expect and to be prepared for the unexpected. They were worried but she knew they would be there to help the young woman wherever necessary. Tomorrow would be the day. She couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Sakura woke up with a dry mouth. Her head hurt and her hands would not move. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi, Tsunade, Kabuto, Sasuke and her mother in the room. They were all looking worriedly at her.

"W-What's going on you guys?"

"Sakura, I'm going to need you to remain as calm as possible."

"Lady Tsunade-"

"Sakura, do you trust me?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I trust you."

"And do you trust everyone in this room? Do you know we are only trying to help you?"

"Yes."

"Good. We know why your heart is failing. And we are going to fix that problem now."

"Are you going to stop talking in circles? You're making me nervous." Tsunade nodded.

"When you were ten, you were brutally attacked and as a result, we had to seal away part of your memory." Sakura nodded. "The seal has weakened and the stress of what happened is –well – stressful. We're going to remove the seal today and I must warn you, it's not pretty. It's horrible, in fact. We're here to help you. Whatever you do, don't try to suppress it. Don't fight it. Just let it out. We're all here to help you." Sakura nodded then closed her eyes.

"Wait-" she sighed. "Can I speak to Kabuto alone?"

"Okay. But not for long. We need to do this now." They all filed out leaving Kabuto.

"I'm not sure what I'll remember or what will happen."

"I'm going to be right here."

"That's the thing. You know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"Then please don't take this the wrong way. I don't want you in here when we do this."

"But-"

"Please. I want to do this alone. When I'm able to, I will tell you what I remember. Just-"

"It's okay. I get it. I'll be here for you when you're ready." He smiled and kissed her before leaving.

When they started, Sakura felt the coolness seeping into her. Then she felt the pain stirring. She started to push it back then she remembered Tsunade's words, so she inhaled and let it wash over her.

Sasuke never heard such terrible screams in his life. This was what nightmares were made of. But it was those silences that chilled him. The glazed and defeated expression that came over her face broke his heart.

"How much longer?"

"A few more minutes."

"It's been hours." Sasuke said wiping sweat from the flushed face.

"It took much longer to put it on her. I'm doing it stages. So she won't get it all at once. I don't want to break her."

"Concentrate, Itachi." Tsunade said. Sasuke watched as she continually healed the wounds that appeared on Sakura's body.

True to his word, it was over minutes later. Sakura had been stripped and redressed. She was currently curled up to her mother's chest and crying softly.

"Tsunade, when I was in there, I saw something – or someone." Itachi whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"She was holding a key and guarding something. When I tried to get the key, she almost threw me out."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think there is something else that Sakura buried on her own."

"I guess it's expected. She was missing for three days Itachi. We don't know how she dealt- let's just hope she recovers from what she _does_ remember."

"Do you think Sasuke will be of any help?"

"I suspect he will. He is her best friend. She'll open up to him. It's this fiancé we have to watch."

"Why?"

"There's something – something I don't like. When he came to my office - " she sighed. "Let's just watch him. Okay. Real close."

Sasuke waited until Sakura's mother left. He watched as Kabuto walked out. Tsuande did her last check then went home too. That's when he entered the dark room. A spotlight shone on the woman on the bed. He smirked.

"Everybody's gone now." She sighed deeply then sniffled.

"You're math is still terrible." She wiped the tears that flowed with the opening of her eyes. "You're not gone." He took the seat that so many had occupied over the course of the day.

"Naruto was bummed that he couldn't make you all better."

"I'll apologize for that when I am better." She said through the tears. "Dammit! Will I ever stop crying?" she wiped angrily at the tears. "Go away." She said.

"No."

"Why? I want to be left alone." She turned her red and blotchy face away from him.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said still looking away. She heard the chair scrape and she closed her eyes to stem the fresh flow of tears – a futile endeavour. She froze when the bed sagged and a warm solid body stretched out beside her.

"Fine. Be by yourself. When you wake up I'll be here for you." She broke down then. Sasuke held her trembling form against his tense one and prayed that she would stop crying. She squeezed the hand that warmed her stomach and cried some more. Sasuke battled with his feelings for her and his obligation of being her friend. And just like that, in the midst of his mental musings, he heard sound that gave him some hope.

Sakura wasn't sure how she could have managed. But it happened. Even in the midst of her tears she could laugh a little. "You know, if I'd known-" she sniffled. "If I'd known that all I needed to do was have a breakdown to get a rise out of you, I'd have done it a long time ago." She laughed some more then turned to see a rare sight. "Oh my gosh, are you blushing?"

"I think it's time for me to go." She turned to face him fully and held his arm. "Incredible." She said examining his face, her eyes sparkling with tears and wonder. "It's getting worse…" she murmured and touched his face, absorbing it's warmth.

"I think I should go now." He said.

"The last time we were like this together was when I was sick with a stomach flu and you skipped school and spent the whole day with me." Her finger traced his brow and cheek. "I had the biggest crush on you then. And there you were stretched out beside me and blushing. Why do you do these things for me?"

"You're my best friend." He said.

"Am I?" She rested her forehead on his and breathed deeply. Sasuke pulled her flush against him and nodded as best he could.

"You know me better than anybody else. You love and hate me at the same time. You bruise my ego with such care. You treat me like I'm human."

"Naruto does all that."

"Naruto doesn't make me blush." He said and chuckled, the sound skating across her nerves.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you date her? Instead of me?"

He sighed. "How do you provide logic for stupidity?" He looked her in the eyes and sighed again.

"I don't know which is worse. That you dated my cousin or that you dated my sister."

"Sister? You don't-You're joking right?"

"I'm as shocked as you. My twin sister stole my-well you weren't my boyfriend." She smiled. "I guess that would have made it worse." They were silent for long time after that. She snuggled up to him and relaxed into the sleep she craved for. "You smell nice, Sasuke. Like tomatoes." Sasuke pulled her deeper into his embrace and settled in for the night.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She said in response then snored slightly.

"If you knew how much I love you, you wouldn't have come back with a fiancé. You wouldn't have left in the first place. I wouldn't have let you."

_Who are you?_

_You know me…_

_Tell me what you want._

_You know…_

_Stop talking in circles! Why won't you leave me?_

_You know…You know…_

She woke up in stages. Sasuke was still there but he was no longer stretched out beside her. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, Sasuke was brushing his lips across hers. She blinked. "Hmmm." The warm lips jerked away. "Sasuke."

"No. It's Kabuto." She opened her eyes. Kabuto was standing by the door a painful expression on his face.

"Hey." She smiled and held out her hands to him. He walked over and took them. "I've missed you."

"Your sleepy ramblings say otherwise."

"I was remembering something." She lied. She knew Sasuke had been in the room only seconds before Kabuto entered. _Dangerous, Sasuke._

"If you say so." He smiled.

"Come here." She kissed him and was so surprised at the revulsion that well up in her, she nearly threw up. "Hmmm. My stomach is a little unstable." She said._ And yet Sasuke's kiss was warmly accepted._ The voice in her head sounded like hers but so different. Taunting. It reminded her of the voice that had-that had-that had what? She wondered.

"Do you want me to get somebody?"

"No. I think I'm going to get some-" she winced. There was a pain at the base of her skull. "I'm going to-" she hissed. "Ge-get Tsunade!" she whispered then immediately began to convulse. Kabuto tore out the room in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura had been sedated. She was stable but the pain was too much for her to endure while awake. Her friends waited outside. "What has happened?" Hinata asked worriedly. Itachi looked at her.

"I don't know. I tried to look into her mind. She has blocked me out."

"What about Ino's dad?" Sakura asked.

"He's in the recovery wing after his attempt. She almost killed him."

"Oh. Will he be okay?"

"Sure. A few days and he'll be up and about." Tsunade said. "We just have to wait until-" a crash from Sakura's room had her running in. "Sakura! What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of this place." She continued to tear out the drip and other attachments.

"I don't thin-"

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura has had enough of the babying. Or rather, I have. I need to take care of a few things."

"Sakura-"

"Well, I need to introduce myself huh?" She stood up. "I'm Tempest."

"Tempest?"

"Yep. The girl your guy saw inside Sakky's head."

"Who are you really?"

"All will be revealed in time. For now, I need to go see Sasuke."

"Why Sasuke?"

"I don't care what Sakura convinces herself of, no way am I marrying that pig Kabuto. He is such an idiot. He's lucky I didn't let the real Sakura out on him."

"The real-"

"No more questions. Where is my man?" she opened the door and made a beeline for the unsuspecting Sasuke. Silence reigned as Sakura kissed Sasuke. "Hi." She smiled.

"Sakura-ho-how could you?" Hinata said. "Kabuto is standing right here." Sakura looked up at said person.

She stood up leaving Sasuke on the floor. "Kabuto. It has been a while." She walked to him

"I saw you this morning." He said frowning.

"You saw Sakura and she almost threw up when you kissed her. Not a good sign."

"What?"

"Sakura!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, calm down." Tsunade said. "This isn't Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is Tempest. A personality of Sakura. If I am correct, she is the protector." But Sakura was shaking her head.

"Wrong again, sensei. I am simply the gatekeeper. You don't want to meet Selena. Not until Sakura is no longer in pain."

"This is crazy. Are we seriously saying that this isn't Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura said. "Sakura would never kiss Sasuke. Well, at least not with witnesses. She's still under the impression that she's marrying this idiot."

"I will not be talked to in that manner." Kabuto said.

"Won't you? Do you want me to tell everybody your dirty little secret?" she said softly, threateningly.

"What secret?"

"Uh-uh-uh." She said. "It's not time yet. Right now, I need to spend some quality time with Sasuke or Selena is gonna be pretty upset." She grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Toodles."

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"It seems we have another problem." Tsunade said. "We do not know if this Tempest persona is telling the truth. But if she's with Sasuke, it's the best place now."

"Why?"

"Because some part of Sakura is obviously still in love with Sasuke. Don't piss her off. Even as Sakura, she had a wicked temper. We don't know how much control this persona has over Sakura's abilities." Everybody nodded.

"And am I supposed to let my fiancée, different persona or not, run around with another man?"

"If you want to live. Yes."

"Are you threatening me?" he said.

"Don't need to. Tempest won't appreciate interfering." She said and Hinata gasped. Then Tsunade whispered. "Plus, I don't like you very much. So don't mess with me. Or my people." She turned on her heel then left.

Kabuto couldn't help the embarrassed blush that heated his face. Sakura's friends watched him with a mixture of sympathy and curiosity. He wanted to lash out. But he would bide his time. Sakura would come to her senses and then everything would be okay.

Hinata sat across from Sakura. She wasn't sure how to carry on a conversation while Naruto spoke to Sasuke in private. Sakura sighed.

"I don't bite, Hinata."

"I'm not sure if you know who I am."

"I don't have amnesia. I know everything that Sakura knows and then some. And you are acceptable."

"Acceptable?"

"You stood up for her when her friends deserted her. I just wish I had let Selena out when that bitch Sayuno came back."

"Why didn't you?"

"Sakura didn't want to."

"But I thought you controlled-"

"Sure. I do but Sakura is still the host. She has the controls. I can only suppress her when she yields control."

"Like now?"

"Yes but I don't need to waste time suppressing. She's not ready to come back yet."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"She is in pain and she can't deal with all that will eventually come out until she is no longer in pain."

"And Sasuke?"

"Hmmm. An idiot but I love him. And soon I won't have to keep schlepping with that pig Kabuto for long."

"You don't' like Kabuto? But Sakura does."

"That's what she convinces herself of. We let her believe it. But I won't be long now."

"What is it about Kabuto-?"

"Uh-uh-uh, Hinata. I need more time with Sasuke before that comes out." Hinata was unsatisfied but she nodded. "You're a true friend."

Sasuke and Naruto returned to the table then. "Hinata? You okay?"

"Just talking to Tempest. She's a nice person."

"Okay. I think we should leave these two alone for a while. They need to talk." Hinata smiled at Sakura then left with Naruto.

"I'd like to know what's going on, Sakura."

"I really wish you'd call me Tempest." She ran a hand down his cheek. "But it's better than nothing." Sasuke grasped her hand and held away from his face. But he didn't let it go.

"I want to know what's going on."

"You have to kiss me first."

"No."

"But you'll kiss Sakura?"

"You are Sakura."

"In face only – for now. You see Sakura needs some time to sort through some things, to come to terms with her past."

"You don't need to do it alone."

"Of course, I do. I've always done it on my own." She shook her head to clear it. "Stop talking to her. Talk to me."

"I am talking to you, Sakura." Sasuke insisted. "I want to help you. Stop being so weak." He got up in a swift motion and left.

She stared after him in shock. WEAK. The word looped repeatedly in her fragile mind and she wanted to make someone suffer. Kabuto swam up in her mind but she forced the thought back. It was too soon. His suffering and humiliation would be of the worst kind. She pictured a dark room and sharp implements slicing yielding flesh. That image stayed her temper. For now.

Itachi watched as Lady Tsunade paced the length of her office.

"How are we doing on the capture of the gang?"

"We've found their remains." Kakashi answered.

"They are dead?"

"We believe so." He said. "But a villager swears she saw one not long ago. She said she wasn't sure but she never forgot his eyes."

"Why?"

"Because he had assaulted her." Kakashi answered. "She said, when it happened, she was under the impression he was the current leader of the gang."

"And the gang's sudden demise? When did that happen?"

"From the state of the remains, it had been just over seven years. And I believe the location was leaked deliberately so we'd stop looking."

"But you believe the leader is still out there?"

"Yes but having no idea what he looks like is making finding him harder."

"And the one we have in custody?"

"We're handing him over to Anko fro interrogation. We should get the information soon enough."

"Maybe Ino could help you until her father recovers."

"Very well." Tsunade dismissed him with a wave and he left. Itachi waited.

"How is Linna?"

"Trying to not be pregnant." He smiled. "What do we do about the present situation?"

"You of all people know how fragile the mind truly is. She is too young to have gone through so much. But already, she seems to be fighting the effects."

"And this Tempest persona?"

"She seems to be Sakura's choice. O suspect the other choice was not suitable."

"I would agree but what's to stop that persona from emerging?"

"Nothing that we could ever do. I suspect that Sasuke is the key to keeping Sakura happy."

"And Kabuto?"

"I wouldn't mind interrogating him for a few hours. But that would be illegal."

"Yes. I guess my asking him to spar would be out of the question?"

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Let's just watch him."

Sasuke avoided another punch and smiled. She might not be the Sakura he wanted but she still fought like her. So maybe she acted on the more impulsive side of Sakura's nature – it was still Sakura. She pulled back and sank into her fighting stance.

"That's enough for today." Sasuke said.

"You're no fun. You didn't let me hit."

"And I would be stupid enough to do this, why?" Two weeks with this Sakura was entertaining at best.

"Fine. Let's eat then." She said.

"I think the girls have other things planned for you." He said.

"They are gonna torture me with make-up and endless stories about how Neji is good in bed. Or how troublesome Shikamaru finds Temari's new condition. Please, don't leave me with them."

"I have plans to take the twins of Itachi's hands."

"The twins like me." She pleaded.

"But the girls like you better. Plus, Hinata claims Kazumi misses you." At the mention of Naruto's spawn, Sakura's face softened.

"I guess having Kazumi there won't be so bad." She smiled. "Okay but I get to spend the entire day with you tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

"We could hang out at your place. Catch up on old times." She suggested.

"You're engaged."

"A transient circumstance. As soon as Sakura comes back, you'll have her all to yourself."

"I beg to differ but we won't waste time arguing about that. Hinata is waiting patiently to escort you to her home. Have fun."

She was left alone with them and though she complained, they weren't so bad. Hinata was such a darling. Temari was the life of the party. And Ten-Ten – well she never ran out of sexy stories. Of course that made it worse for her. Sasuke wouldn't so much as touch her. So while Temari and Hinata could go home and work off their frustrations with their willing partners, she was left unfulfilled. But the stories were fun. Who knew Neji could be so – adventurous.

"How are things with Sasuke?" Temari asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"After all that subtle touching and caressing he did when he and Sakura were best friends, I really thought he would jump at the opportunity."

"He touched and caressed you?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Not me. Sakura." She replied. "I can see that he would totally kiss her and more but he-darn it. All I want is a kiss."

"Which you got at the hospital." Hinata said.

"Yeah but he didn't kiss back." She groused.

"Well, let Sakura out." Temari said.

"I would but she's not ready. And if I tried to let her out when she's not ready – well, quite a few people would get hurt. Sakura wouldn't like that one bit."

"So, what now?" Hinata asked.

"How about naked swimming?" TenTen suggested.

"Now? It's the middle of the night."

"And I don't have anybody to watch Kazumi." Hinata said. Just then, Naruto stumbled in.

"On, sorry. Thought you guys were done."

"Problem solved." Sakura said.

"See you in a bit, Naruto." Hinata said leaving a bewildered man behind.

Pain. It was excruciating but she could bear it. She was ready to face her problems. She was ready to wake up.

_No you're not. You're gonna wimp out again._

"_Who are you?"_

_I'm you. Let me have him. Let me do this._

"_DO what?"_

_Please. I want him to suffer._

"_Who?"_

_You'll see. Soon enough…_

The light filtered into her room. Wasn't she supposed to be in the hospital? She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. The sheet slipped off and her nude form made her wonder what she missed. She didn't have long to ponder because her room door opened to reveal a suddenly embarrassed Sasuke. She was too mortified at first think of covering herself. When she saw his gaze lower then shoot back to her face, she slipped from her stupor. She grabbed at her sheet and glared at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what the hell are doing walking into my room at this hour?" There was silence.

"Sakura?" he asked after a lengthy pause that did nothing but irritate her. She was sure that she was red all over. And getting worse the longer he stared at her.

"Of course its me. Who do I look like to you?" she asked angrily. There was another long bout of silence then he was hugging her fiercely heedless of her undressed state. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" she swatted at him but he continued to hold her. Honestly, she was sure what to do. Why the hell was he in her room? What was he doing at her house? For that matter, what was she doing home? As if he realized the awkward position, he stiffened and released her. The sudden release had her scrambling for the sheet once more.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I'm naked and you're in my room hugging me? Did we-did I-"

"No!" he said embarrassed for the both of them. "I'm sorry. I'll let you get dressed."

"No. You stay put. If I let you out of this room, you might disappear just like the last time you walked in on me. Just hand me that shirt there-," she pointed at a large T-shirt, which happened to be one that he gave her. It had his family seal on it. She disappeared under the sheet and when she emerged, she was covered by the shirt. Of course, it made him ever mindful that she was naked under that lucky shirt. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Okay. Explain."

"I was picking you up for our day out together."

"When did I agree to that?"

"Yesterday."

"I was in the hospital yesterday. Remember. They removed that memory seal."

"That was two weeks ago, Sakura. Are you telling me you remember nothing?"

"What's there to remember? I fell asleep with you beside me and then I woke up here. Naked." She said and blushed again.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all? Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. But maybe you are."

"Me? Why would I lie?"

"To get out of kissing me in front of Kabuto." He said mainly to test her and the incredulous, angry look that came on her face proved that she indeed did not remember the past weeks.

"I did no such thing Sasuke Uchiha and you are a snake for even suggesting it." He smiled.

"I guess you are back."

"Back from where?"

"For the past two weeks we've had the pleasure of getting you know another side of you. She called herself Tempest."

"Tempest? Tempest?"

"You know the name?"

"It's what I used to call myself when I was younger." She said softly. "Tempest?" he nodded.

"I'll wait downstairs while you get dressed. You'll want to speak with Tsunade."

"I will?"

"She seems to know more about what's going on."

"You'll wait? You won't disappear?"

"I'll be downstairs." He repeated then left.

"Great Kami, he saw me naked." She squeaked. "How do I face him?" she showered quickly, dressed and headed down to meet him. Her blush was too regal to miss.

"Ready?"

"We won't speak of this again." She said ignoring his question.

"What?"

"Promise me. We never speak of this again."

"That won't help make it go away. But you have my word. Who would I tell anyway?"

"Naruto."

"I wouldn't."

"Just like you didn't tell him the last time?"

"The last time I didn't know it was a secret." He defended. "I promise. It's between me and you."

"Good. Then I'm ready."

An hour later, her mind was still trying to come to grips with what had happened to her.

"So you're saying I'm nuts?"

"No. Just fragile. For now. How are you dealing with the memories?"

"I haven't had time to think much about them. I've been distracted."

"By?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"Things." She replied and cleared her throat. "What now?"

"You need to speak with a psychiatrist- then we go from there."

"DO I have to?" Sakura didn't like the idea of spilling her guts to a stranger.

"You could speak to a friend. One way or another, you have to speak to someone."

"But-"

"Sakura."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"You need to deal with this. We don't want another personality coming out. This one might not be as friendly."

"Okay. I get it."

"Fine then. You can carry on as normal."

Sakura had no idea what 'normal' meant for her. The only up side to this whole thing was her heart would no longer up and die on her. Her friends treated her much the same, which was a plus. The big problem was Kabuto. He was not speaking to her and he refused even to acknowledge her. And some would say they wouldn't blame him but she wasn't that stupid. He was being stupid. She had a documented illness that affected her behaviour and he was holding it against her that she supposedly kissed her former best friend. She still couldn't picture herself kissing Sasuke. Especially with witnesses.

Nobody could say she hadn't tried to fix whatever was wrong between her and her fiancé. If he didn't speak to her how could she reassure him that everything would work out? Sakura sighed as she read the chart of a patient. Influenza. Easily treated.

Then there was the issue of Sasuke. If she was to accept what her multiple personality entailed, then some part of her wanted Sasuke. That same part loathed and was sickened by her fiancé. She sighed again. She adjusted the drip for another patient, fluffed pillows and sighed some more. Sasuke was a big issue for her. She wouldn't lie and claim she didn't love him. She did and she knew she always would. But she had mad e a choice to marry Kabuto. And she would stick by it as long a sit seemed right. If the idiot would just talk to her…

Kabuto waited outside the hospital for her. She'd been calling constantly since he cut of communications. He would play her game. He didn't know what it was but he would play it. The door opened and she came out. She looked thoughtful. Sad even. He smiled to himself a little before schooling his features into a more appropriate emotion. She finally spotted him and stopped. He waited as she decided what to do. But he knew she would come to him. He knew she would try to make things right. And then he'd be back on his way to being. He watched as she took one step and then another. Her steps increased in speed and number. _Just a few more steps-No!_

She saw him waiting for her. She wondered if this was a gesture of peace. Was this her way back into his good graces? She hesitated for one more second and then she started towards him. _Almost there._

"Sakura!" The voice startled her only because she was so focused on Kabuto.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"The Kazekage is sitting in my office. I can't bother with him now and Shizune is off somewhere. I don't remember. I need you to do what you do."

"But I need to speak to-"

Tsunade took one look at Kabuto and shook her head. "I'm can't cater to his feelings right now, Sakura. Deal with it on your own time. Right now, I need to scrub in for surgery and you need to do your job."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura processed the kink in her plan and oddly, she had no problem with delaying Kabuto. Even if it was for a few more hours.

"Kabuto." She said.

"Sakura."

"We need to talk." She continued.

"Desperately."

"But not now."

"How long are you gonna set us aside?" he asked. Sakura saw the constrained anger. And - what was that? Annoyance? What did he have to be annoyed about? She had been trying to see him for days since the incident and he'd blown her off. So now that he was ready to talk, was she supposed to ignore her responsibilities?

"Kabuto, I have responsibilities and you knew about them before we decided to come here." She said calmly.

"I'm fully aware of what you need to do but I thought we agreed it would be us first, work second."

"And I'm holding up my end of the deal. I've been trying to talk to you for days-" she sighed. "Look, I can't keep the Kazekage waiting. I'll see you later." She didn't wait for him to respond. He had some nerve.

Gaara took in her appearance and smiled. Sakura was a beautiful woman.

"Lady Sakura." He said standing.

"Please, Gaara, it's just Sakura." He nodded and Sakura knew that first chance he got, he'd go right back to the 'lady' stuff.

"It is good to see you. This place has not been the same without you."

"You exaggerate. I'm pretty sure life went on as usual without me." She smiled. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"Well, then, let's go get some-"

"Ramen?" he said.

"Are you hoping to see Naruto?" Sakura smiled. Next to Sasuke, Gaara was Naruto's best friend. Sakura was sure of he wasn't needed so much in Suna, he'd spend most of his time here.

"I haven't seen him or the child in a few months."

"Well, let's see if luck is with us tonight." He held out his arm for her to take and she smiled. _He is such a man._

Naruto wasn't at the restaurant and he wasn't at Ichiraku's either. So they headed to the restaurant run by Choji. The big lug didn't just eat. He was a genius at making food.

"Sakura!" Choji hustled out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Choji. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm happy to see you. And you too Gaara. Now I know my food will really be appreciated."

"Just make sure it makes it out here." Sakura teased.

"Aww, Sakura. I'll do my best. I'll even make your favourites."

"You don't need to go through so much trouble, Choji. Just-"

"Think nothing of it." He said and hurried back to his post.

"You inspire chivalry in your friends." Gaara said as they sipped on tea.

"No. They are just really nice. So how are you doing lately? Any new love interests?" Gaara smiled.

"None that measure up."

"Really, Gaara. You need to stop comparing your girlfriends to me."

"Much like you need to not compare this fiancé to Sasuke?" Sakura was stunned by his bluntness. Gaara merely smiled.

"I suppose one day I'll meet a girl and I'll forget all about your beautiful eyes but until then I'll keep measuring. But I don't think the same can be said of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around you long enough to know that you, Sakura Haruno will always be in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's presumptuous of you to say, Gaara. And I'm not sure I appreciate it." She said. Gaara merely shrugged. Sakura realized then how much he reminded her of Sasuke. And that had been the reason for the initial attraction. There meals arrived just then to help diffuse the tension.

"When do I meet your intended?"

"Why?"

"Sakura, I must deem him worthy of your affections." He said simply.

"I'm beginning to think you think of me as your little sister or something."

"It is entirely possible. So?"

She paused. "Well, I'm not sure. He and I are sort of not speaking at the moment."

"Why? What did he do?" Instantaneous anger rolled off Gaara.

"Chill, Gaara. He didn't do anything. Much." When she saw his eyes narrow, she decided to spill. It would help to hear what he thought.

"…so when I 'woke up' for lack of a better term, I didn't remember anything. He is angry at my kissing Sasuke when I don't even remember do it. And when I wanted to sit and talk it over, he completely ignored me."

"Then he is a fool. And does not deserve you."

"Don't be hasty. He has the right to be angry."

"But does he have the right to blame you for something that is out of your hands? At least for the moment."

"That I'm angry about. He refused to speak to me and now when its not convenient to me, he's angry that I had to come meet you."

"You cancelled arrangement with your fiancé to have dinner with me?"

"No. I had no plans with him. He just showed up expecting to talk. But Lady Tsunade asked that I keep you company."

"And I'm guessing you were happy to do it."

"Well, I couldn't pass up seeing you, Gaara." Gaara smiled.

"How does Sasuke feel about all this?"

"You know him. He says nothing. And I haven't seen him since I woke up. He keeps his distance."

"Which irritates you?"

"Of course. He is my best friend-"

"Even though he dated your cousin?"

"My sister." Sakura said grimacing. "Sayuno was my sister. My twin sister." Gaara was silent. "I wasn't really all that mad that he dated her. It's how he cast me aside as if I was the enemy."

"Another fool."

"I can't try to or hope to defend his actions. I just know I miss my friend. And I know he's staying away because he thinks its what I want. He thinks he'll mess things up for me with Kabuto."

"And could he? Could he dissuade you from marrying this Kabuto person?"

Sakura sighed. She played with her ice-cream. "If you had asked a few weeks ago, I would have said absolutely not. But today, it's a possibility."

"But you're a stubborn, woman, Sakura. You made a decision to marry this man and you hope to keep your word."

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Love whom?"

"Exactly." Gaara said.

"What?"

"I'm guessing there is an answer associated with the image of each in your mind right now. The answers confuse you because you think you should be feeling another way."

"You're pretty smart. Why hasn't some girl scooped you up yet?" Suddenly there was a commotion at the door.

Sakura took in the disheveled girl that a waiter was trying to escort out.

"Let me be!" She yelled. Her eyes were a fiery red, her long black hair stood on end.

"Miss, please, you're disrupting the patrons."

"I don't care! I need to find Naruto Uzamaki. Now!"

"What do you think Naruto's done now?" Sakura whispered to Gaara.

"If we assist her, perhaps we can be there to enjoy his embarrassment."

"Gaara, you old hen." Sakura stood just as Choji came out of the kitchen. "It's okay Choji. Gaara and I will deal with this. The meal was lovely." Choji nodded and headed back to work.

Sakura and Gaara approached the fuming girl. "Hello, I'm Sakura. Maybe I can help you." The girl sized her up then smirked.

"You know Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Then you can take me to him."

"Well, it would be foolish of me to take you to his home when I don't know what you intend to do once you find him. How can I be sure you don't mean him harm?"

The girl scratched her cheek and nodded. "Good point." She said. She suddenly seemed to notice Gaara standing slightly behind Sakura. "I know you." She said waving her finger a little. "Sand demon." She said. Sakura would have complained but that is what Gaara was known as. And she hadn't said it with any malice. "How about this guy here uses his sand to restrain me and you have Naruto meet me in an open area?"

"That could work." Sakura smiled. "Gaara, escort our guest to the training grounds." Gaara complied and Sakura left to find Naruto. A word with her ANBU shadow informed the Hokage of the presence of the girl.

Hinata stirred at the knock. Kazumi had been particularly cranky today. Not even Naruto's antics cheered her up.

"Naruto. Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Someone's at the door. Answer it before she wakes up."

"Hmmm." He complained. "Okay."

"Sakura?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys."

"It's okay. Kazumi just wore us out."

"No wonder Gaara and I couldn't find you at Ichiraku's." Sakura teased. Naruto brightened at that.

"Gaara's in town? Is that why you stopped by?"

"No. There is a young lady requesting a meeting with you."

"What young lady?" Naruto and Sakura jumped at Hinata's voice. Sakura knew of how possessive the girl was. Naruto didn't really see it.

"Hi, Hinata. You don't need to worry. Gaara and I are keeping an eye on them. There'll be no funny business."

Hinata was thoughtful. "Well, Kazumi could use a walk." She grabbed her jacket.

"Hinata, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't trust me." Naruto said frowning.

"Well, it's a good thing you know better. Now let's not keep the young lady waiting."

Gaara watched as she paced the length of the training field. She didn't pay him any attention and as far as she knew he was ignoring her.

"You're not a very good guard." She said suddenly. Gaara didn't respond. "How are you gonna know if I'm not trying something if you don't look at me?" Gaara said nothing. "Rude much?" Silence prevailed until Naruto arrived.

"Hey Gaara!" the two men hugged amicably while the women watched. They talked for a while, the reason for Naruto's night venture forgotten.

"Ahem." Naruto and Gaara looked up.

Naruto took in the image of the young woman. "Yeah. So who are you?" The woman smiled.

"Well, you have your mother's mouth." She replied.

"What do you know about my mother?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, not much. She's sort of a legend in the village. Can you imagine a girl from an obscure village in the Land of Waves snagged the Fourth? What I do know is she had a loudmouthed son that went around telling everybody he was gonna be Hokage some day."

"Still doesn't tell me who you are." Naruto said. "Or why you're looking for me?"

"Why, that's easy, Naruto, I'm your big sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto was the one who broke silence with side splitting laughter. The others watched him. Kazumi joined in the merriment and laughed with her father.

"At least she's laughing." Hinata said. Naruto finally managed to calm down.

"That was a good one-what did you say your name is?" he chuckled some more.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, you idiot."

"Oh, come on. You expect me to believe that out of the blue, I have a sister? A big sister? You don't look that much older than me."

"I'm not. Five minutes give or take." She said.

"Are you trying to tell me you're my twin? You don't look a think like me." Naruto defended.

"We're getting nowhere." Sakura whispered to Gaara.

"She seems to be telling the truth." Hinata whispered to the same. They looked to see her Byakugan activated.

"Maybe we should let Lady Tsunade deal with this." Sakura said.

"She's probably deep in her cups by now. We'll have to wait until morning." Hinata said.

"What do we do with her until then?"

"I'll watch her." Gaara said.

"We couldn't impose, Lord Kazekage." Hinata said.

"Please call me Gaara. And it isn't an imposition. I would be assisting my friends."

"If your sure." Sakura whispered.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Two loud voices called.

"Well, they both have loud mouths." Sakura said. "Well, a DNA test would solve this but we can't deal with this until morning when the Hokage is awake."

"And we still don't know her name." Hinata reminded.

"Oh, pardon me. I am Keiko Uzamaki." She said bowing. "Pleased to meet you."

"Until we can confirm your identity, you have to be treated as an enemy." Sakura said.

"No problem. I won't be any trouble."

"Well, I need to get home." Sakura said. "Gaara will escort, Keiko. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Sakura got up an hour earlier so she could catch Kabuto. He opened the door and frowned.

"You didn't show up last night."

"I had to sort out something with Naruto."

"It's everybody before me, huh?"

"I didn't go looking for this. It showed up and as Lady Hokage's assistant, I had to-look, I didn't come to talk about that. We need to talk about us. So are you gonna let me in?"

"Sakura-"

"Kabuto, I'm really trying here but if you keep putting me off I have to take that to mean you don't want to work this out." She interjected.

"You'd like me to say that it's over huh?"

"Oh my gosh. What is the matter with you?" she took a step back. "Kabuto, you are acting really strange and to be honest very paranoid. I've been trying to get you to talk to me and when you do, all you do is fight me. Well, since you don't want me to try so hard, I'll back off. Let me know when you're ready to talk." She took another step back then turned and walked away.

"Damn! She is so annoying!" he upended the table and fumed. "She is making this so difficult."

"Well, calm down or you'll screw us both to hell." He turned and watched her as she walked up to him. He grimaced at her. But he couldn't ignore the primal attraction that he had for her. And he didn't care that if anybody found out they'd ostracize him. He craved her and her affections. He wanted her and would do anything for her. Kabuto pulled her against him roughly.

"Make me forget. Make me calm. Make me patient."

"Shhh. Very soon you'll have her all to yourself and we'll both share her. Won't you like that? You'll like when I tie her. You'll like when I touch her-" he kissed her living on the images she called forth. Sakura's visit was forgotten for the moment.

Tsunade was peeked but when was she ever sober? In her office sat Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, the Kazekage and a strange girl. They were silent. They had told their stories as they saw fit and now she waited for the one who might shed some light on the events.

"Shouldn't we start DNA testing until Lord Jiraiya shows up, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anybody." She fixed the woman with a steely gaze. "We have enough to deal with. We don't need some scam artist trying to con Naruto. If you are doing that, you won't like what I'll do to you. You got that?"

"Sure. Sure." She said. Sakura who had left returned with a kit.

"I'll just need a cheek swab and just so there's no mistake a small blood sample."

"Whatever you need." She opened her mouth then held out her arm for the prick. Naruto screwed up his face since he didn't like needles. And he said as much.

"You'd prefer I cut you with a kunai?"

"Yes. I would." He muttered. Hinata giggled.

"You're such a baby, Naruto."

It was hours before the toad sage made an appearance. "Do you know how many research ours you've cost me?" he complained.

"About the same amount in bruises." Tsunade replied. "Not help me sort this mess out. Do you know this young lady?"

"Hmmm. No. Not really. She looked familiar."

"I should, you pervert. You looked into the wrong spring." She said.

"She has your number." Naruto said.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

"This young lady, Keiko, says she is Kushina's daughter."

"Kushina? Kushina Uzamaki?" Jiraiya smiled. "Well, I don't know. Minato never said anything about another baby."

"But he also didn't say anything about Naruto until it was too late." Tsunade countered.

"Well, I'm stumped. Minato never said and Kushina was pretty quiet about their relationship anyway. I mean, I never knew that they were married until that day. The day when he told me Naruto's name."

"The fourth was too secretive for his own good." Tsunade complained. "How soon until we get those results, Sakura?"

"I put a rush on it so we should know by three."

"Well then, you can all get the hell out of my office." She said and turned her back to them.

Outside the tower, they shuffled uncertainly. "What now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Naruto said. "We'll meet you guys back here at three."

"I need to go find Sasuke." Sakura said.

"He's probably at Itachi's. Linna's ready to pop any time now so he's got the twins."

"I guess I'm stuck with silent night here." Keiko said glaring at Gaara. Gaara merely rolled his eyes. "Please don't leave me with him." She said melodramatically. "I'll die of boredom." She sank to her knees and pleaded.

"Well, she's sure got your personality, Naruto." Sakura teased.

"In that case, she'll enjoy Gaara's company." Hinata said and pulled Naruto away.

"Jealous much?" Keiko said as she used Gaara's shirt to pull herself up. He glared at her. "Well, I guess I'll see you after your secret rendezvous." She said to Sakura slyly. Then looking at Gaara she said. "Maybe I can encourage sand-boy to do more than watch his eyelids." She walked away forcing Gaara to follow her. Sakura merely shook her head.

He saw her coming but could do nothing to forestall a meeting without deliberately hurting her feelings. So he stopped his taijutsu to wait.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I thought it was best." He replied.

"Why?"

"Our relationship is a hindrance to your relationship with your fiancé."

"But it shouldn't be. We're just friends."

"Your other personalities seem to think otherwise." He wiped at the sweat that was stinging his eye.

"I don't care what they think."

"Well you should. If there is a part of you that's unsure about things with Kabuto you owe to yourself to look at it."

"Are you asking me to consider having a more intimate affair with you?"

"No. I'd rather I was left out of all this."

"So who do I talk to about all the bad things I see when I close my eyes at night?"

"You have other friends who Kabuto doesn't see as a threat."

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?"

"Because its not fair to me, Sakura." He said simply. "There is no secret as to how I feel about you even if I've said it. You know."

"No, I don't know. I've never known how you feel about me, Sasuke. I've known a lot of things about you but never how you feel about me."

"Well, it should be obvious now. I hate that you came back engaged Sakura. I hate that you don't think I'm a threat to your relationship with Kabuto. Because I should be. I am. But I won't the cause of its failure. I can't help being a reason it does fail but I won't be the cause. So I'd rather you didn't-"

"Don't say it. Please. Sasuke. Don't tell me not to speak to you. Don't tell not to look for you when I need to break down. Because I can't do that. I've held it together for five years without you. I need you."

"You need Kabuto."

"Dammit, I don't need him."

"Then why are you marrying him?" he took a step Sakura. "Face it Sakura. You're looking for a way out but I won't be it. Make your choice. And I won't be nice about it. It's him or me. If you marry him, I can't be your friend."

"Sasuke-" she sobbed.

"No. That's how it is, Sakura. You can't have both of us."

"Please-" she tried.

He cupped her cheek. "Sakura Haruno-I love you but I can't stand by and watch you get married. And I won't stand as the friend either. I couldn't' bear it." He whispered. She couldn't stop the tears then. How could she make this choice? She wanted to be with Kabuto but she couldn't do so if she lost Sasuke. What did that say about her feelings for her fiancé? What did that say about her feelings for Sasuke? Did her life make sense without Sasuke? He still held her cheek.

"Don't do this to me. Please."

"Goodbye Sakura."

"Sasuke, don't!" she held him fast in her arms as she cried into his chest.

"Let go."

"No. No. I can't. Don't make me do it, Sasuke. Please." She begged.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't push her away. He couldn't force her to let him go. Physically or otherwise. Because he'd never let her go. Not even when she was married. So he would leave Konoha. Her face rubbed against his shirt which was sweat soaked. Then she lifted her red face to his and he couldn't help it. He had to kiss her.

When his lips touched hers, she couldn't help it. She melted into him. She sighed and opened her mouth to the pressure of his. It was as natural as breathing. One kiss. Then another. Then bliss. Her hands fisted in the back of his shirt and she rose to the balls of her feet. It was the sweetest feeling. And completely uncomfortable. Heat spread through her at such a rapid pace it consumed her thoughts. All her mind could process was those lips that burned her. Thos lips that seared themselves into her being. How could he think to ask her to give him up?

Kabuto's face constricted painfully. His skin turned red and he could barely breathe. Anger. Hurt. Pain. He wanted her to hurt too. She needed to hurt like he hurt. He turned away from the couple. How could she do this to him when she still wore his ring? He could see it as it glinted off his back where she held him to her. She let him touch her. And hold her. Anger made him see nothing but ways in which to make her pay. So he wasn't paying attention when he collided into a laughing girl.

"Kabuto!" he looked at her in shock.

She hadn't meant to say his name. she hadn't expected to see him and to see him so visibly upset. In public. He was nothing but diplomatic in the eyes of the world. Never losing his cool.

"Kabuto." Her companion said. "The same Kabuto engaged to Lady Sakura?" he continued. Keiko saw that Kabuto was too shocked at her presence to even answer Gaara. But she wasn't going to help him.

"I-"

"I have been looking forward to meeting you." Then he looked at Keiko. "You two are familiar with each other?" Keiko couldn't retract saying his name.

"We've met. Another time. Another place." She replied.

"Well then, you can keep her entertained while I get to know you."

"Do-do I know you?" Kabuto suddenly regained control of himself.

"No. But we're going to get to know each other before you are afforded the opportunity to marry Sakura."

"What say do you have?"

"Enough that I can torture you and she couldn't stop me."

"She's never condone such a thing."

"As I said, she couldn't stop me. Shall we have lunch at Choji's?"

"Maybe he's not hungry, Gaara." Keiko supplied. She glanced at Kabuto meaningfully. He looked at her, discomfited and smiled.

"Keiko is right. I have already eaten and I have things to do which I can no longer put off. But thank you for your invitation."

"This wasn't a request, Kabuto." Gaara said his voice lowering a telling octave.

"We-Well I guess I could stand to have some miso soup."

"This way."

Keiko wasn't sure how to get out of this. Gaara wouldn't let her out of his sight. Kabuto was such a terrible actor. At least to her. He kept looking at her and Gaara didn't miss it. Though he said nothing. He was going to ruin everything. Well, she's see him in hell before that happened.

Gaara didn't like the man much. He was too anxious. He seemed quite shaken by Keiko's presence and that made him all the more suspicious. What did Sakura honestly see in this simpleton.

"What is it you like most about my Sakura?" Gaara asked. Both Kabuto and Keiko looked askance at his claim to the Hokage's assistant.

"Well, I like her heart. Her cheerful personality. That sweetness." Gaara never heard a more rehearsed answer in his life but the man seemed genuinely smitten with Sakura. He's give him that.

"How did you convince her to marry you?" Gaara asked.

"Persistence. And patience." Kabuto replied.

"Indeed." He looked at Keiko. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Not long. We've only met in passing when his group passed through my village." She replied not giving Kabuto a chance to speak. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her.

"And Sakura was not a member of the group then?"

"I think she was but I never met her. she kept to herself mostly and I wasn't in the village much."

"Convenient." Gaara said. "I think we should return to the tower." He said rising.

"We have a whole hour before we need to be there."

"Do you have a reason to be anywhere else?"

"Couldn't we go have some fun?"

"No. Let's go."

"Well, let me use the bathroom first." She scooted her chair back and went off in the direction of the restroom.

"Well, thank you for inviting me to lunch. It was a pleasure meeting another of Sakura's friends." He held out his hand. Gaara didn't even glance at it. He nodded, obviously embarrassed and left.

Tsunade read the results and couldn't deny it. The chit was Naruto's sister. His twin. The group waited for the verdict.

"She's telling the truth." Tsunade pronounced.

"See?"

"But why after all these years did you try to find him?"

"Because I only recently found out about him. Naruto is a top secret kind of thing back home." She said.

"Well, then I guess this is welcome to the family. This is my wife Hinata and my daughter Kazumi." He said and smiled.

"Just like that? No anger. No denials?"

"I've never had blood relatives to speak of before. Now I have a sister. It'll be fun getting to know you. And when you get married and have children, Kazumi will have cousins to play with."

"Married? Children? You're joking."

"Hmmm. I wonder-well let's go get some food sis. Hey, are you a ninja? Maybe we could together."

"I'm a ninja." She became very subdued very quickly.

"Great! You could come stay with us until-"

"Naruto. Perhaps Keiko has other plans?" Hinata said nudging her husband.

"I'm pretty comfortable where I am." She said.

"I though Gaara was boring you to death." Naruto challenged her.

"Well-uh-damn. I never planned past meeting you. I just-I just wanted to meet you."

"Well you've met me and I'm all for the bonding thing." Naruto said slinging an arm around her shoulder. Keiko looked up at him.

"You don't know anything about me. I could be an assassin."

"True but I have so many people watching my back, you wouldn't have a chance, sis."

"Don't call me that. I'm your sister but I'm not your sister." She said.

"What do you mean? The test just-"

"I mean that I'm not so sure I intend to stick around long enough to-" she didn't finish. How could she when that dejected and rejected look came over his face? She wondered if she ever looked like that when the villagers saw her wandering the streets. "I g-guess it wouldn't hurt to stick around for a bit." She said finally. The smile that hit her then warmed her. Acceptance. She had never had that. And here this man was giving it her. He didn't even know her. Or the real reason she was here.

Sasuke decided a few laps with Lee would get Sakura out of his blood. After glaring at Lee for daring to guess his problem, he lost himself in the tedium of torture. Lee was graciously quiet for the most part. He spoke only to give Sasuke encouragement when he managed to lap him a few times. When he finally collapsed, Sakura still sang through his every cell.

"This will not dispel sweet Sakura. I should know. I tried it when she favoured your attentions over mine." Sasuke looked up at Lee. The man had traded in his green suit for a less repelling fashion statement. He'd even grown his hair so it didn't look like a helmet. As such, he was able to attract a few girls now and then. But it would take a special girl to handle Lee and his compulsive need to train himself to death.

"Well, I can't do anything else." Sasuke finally replied once oxygen reclaimed his lungs. "It's not like I see anybody else."

"And I suspect, in your case, it will never change. Sakura is your true mate and no amount of denying it will help."

"And?"

"You should fight for her. Do not let her give her heart to another when you know it belongs with you."

"I can't force her to give up the man she's chosen to marry. What kind of friend would I be?"

"I suspect you will need to be the friend that helps her through the darkness of her childhood. She has yet to talk about it. Or come to terms with the injustice her sister brought on her."

"I suspected as much."

"She hides it well. And the triangle she finds herself in is a good distraction from her real problem."

"But this triangle is a problem."

"For now. Seek her out. I suspect now that Naruto is settling into the idea of a twin sister, she has nothing but hospital work to distract her."

"You think I should?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why I'm listening to you."

"Because you had already decided to do what I've said. You just needed encouragement." That said, Lee took of for more laps.

Sasuke shuffled home tiredly. A warm bath would loosen his muscles enough. Then he'd go find Sakura. He would make her talk about those three horrible days. The haunted him and he had only a third hand knowledge. She lived it and survived. She needed to break down about it. She needed to vent. Or she would explode.

Sakura opened her door and saw him looking up at her. He didn't wait for an invitation in. He didn't even say hi. He just stepped into her house and hugged her.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"We should talk." He said into her hair.

"If you're gonna ask me to let you go-" he stopped her with a solitary finger to her lips. She shuddered.

"Let's talk about when you were ten." Her eyes widened.

"I don't-"

"Tell me about when they hit you with the metal pipe. Sakura, tell about the pain." Her face crumpled.

"Sasuke, please don't. I can't t-tell you about th-tha-that. It's too much. I can't bear it."

"Let it out Sakura. What did they do to you?" He clasped her head with is hands so she couldn't look away. "What did you feel when they-they touched you? When they forced you? What did you want to do to them?" She screamed trying to get away from him. Away from the memories. Away from the feelings.

"Don't run away from me. Or them. Face them. Fight them!" he was angry. He wanted to tear into them. But they were out of his reach. Her demons weren't. He would help her fight them. Sakura's mother came out at the scream.

"What are you-" Sasuke shook his head.

"Let her do this, Mrs. Haruno."

"But-"

"If you aren't going to help, leave." Reilin was torn. She wanted to help but she couldn't stand the pain her daughter faced.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I wish I could help you. But I'm not strong enough."

"Mama!" Sakura yelled. "Please, help me! Mama! She's hurting me!" Sakura was caught in a memory now. Her voice was young, and terrified.

Reilin got over her fear in an instant. She'd heard that voice before. She had heard those words before. She had a scar to prove it. "I'm here, baby. I won't let her hurt you anymore. No more." Sakura clung to her mother as she battled the image of her sister. Her screams continued for a while. Sasuke closed the door to curious onlookers. A quick hand seal soundproofed the house.

She felt the pain of the knife as Sayuno sliced her fingers. She felt it as it slashed over her arm. Then she was being lifted away. _Mama_. Yelling. Crying. Then soothing balm on her burning arms. The image shifted constantly. Sayuno hurting her. Her mother saving her. Then it stopped. Then there was loneliness.

_**I am Tempest. Greatest warrior to walk this earth!**__ She swung her sword defeating her imaginary foes. Each step and each lunge took her deeper and deeper into the forest. Farther away from home. From her mother. From the pain of betrayal. She was alone and fighting those who dared crossed her path._

"_Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Sakura turned. The warrior disappeared as she faced down the boys. They were bigger than her. Her eyes slid to Sayuno._

"_Say!" she was happy to see her cousin. She would help her. Even if she was always mean. She wouldn't let these boys hurt her. But there was something wrong. Why was Sayuno on the ground? Did they hurt her? Why was she smiling?_

"_Finish off." Sakura heard her say. Then shock froze Sakura. What was Sayuno doing? The boy was touching her. Kissing her. Grinding against her. Then they both cried out. Sakura was scared. __**I need to run!**__ She turned and did just that. Her feet carried her far and fast but they were no much for the taller, faster boys. Her face hurt where it hit the ground. She tasted blood. She pleaded with them to let her go. She promised never to tell. But they still hurt her. They hit her. They made her bleed. Then they took her away._

"Don't let them take me away. Don't let them hurt me. Please." She was sobbing. She tried to break from Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura! Listen to me. You're not there. You're here. With me. I'm holding you. I'm rocking you. I'm kissing your head." She sobbed and her nails dug into his back.

"Sasuke!" she screamed. "Help me. Please. Itachi! Itachi!"

"Sakura, Hold onto me. I'm never letting you go. Hold on to me."

"They're hurting her. They're making her hurt. She's sick but they just continue to hurt her. They keep trying to split her apart. They keep trying to make her swallow them. She's choking." Sakura coughed. "Sasuke, help her." she coughed as if trying to get rid of something then she pushed away from him as she threw up. Violently. Reilin hurried away. She came back just as quickly with a rag and a basin of a water. Sasuke used them to clean the girls face. She slumped against him, shivering, sobbing and breathing erratically.

"Sakura?"

"She couldn't get away. She tried but they held her. Some tried to refuse but they were afraid of Sayuno." The voice was flat. Angry. "They held her down. They hurt her over and over and over and over and-" Sasuke wrapped his arms gently around her.

"I'm here for you, Sakura."

"She cried for you, in her mind. But you couldn't help. So she called for Itachi. He was bigger. He would help her. He could fight these boys. Make them hurt like she hurt. But nobody came. So she tried to die. But they wouldn't let her. They kept feeding her. Giving her medicine. Then they'd start again. The pain would start again. Then one day, they let her go. They told her to run…"

"_Run home, little girl." She could barely walk. They laughed as she tried to walk. They kicked her. She crawled away. __**My hands are bleeding.**__ She crawled over the ground until she got to the front door. __**Mama. Mama**__. No answer. So she laid there in the kitchen. Waiting. The sun set and the house got dark. The dark scared her. She cried until the sun came up. She couldn't sleep. __**Mama.**__ No answer. Then the door opened._

"_Aww, Sakura's all alone. Well I guess it's up to us to take care of you until your mommy comes home, huh?"_

_**NOOOOOO! Mama! Help!**_

"They took her again. Back to that place. _He_ was there. He watched. They were teaching him what to do. He didn't want to at first. So they beat him. They hurt him just like they hurt her. Until he liked it. He would get in trouble so that he's get punished."

"You were only gone three days. How could all this happen in such a short time?"

"I was gone for a month! They hurt her for a month." She tensed. "'_Sayuno is doing so much better. She's really sorry. She's changed_.'" She mimicked. "She was useless. She was drugged up. Always high and out of it. Sayuno would always threaten to hold out on her if she said a word about what was going on. She made her watch too. Made her afraid to help me."

"You're aunt?"

"So she claims." Sakura spat. "Then _he_ took over. He touched me. Made me trust him. Promised to get me out of there. Told me to expect him. Then he hurt me too." She sobbed on this. "He hurt me worse than the others. He bit me. Squeezed my throat. Hurt me. Raped me." She sobbed then refused to speak anymore. Sasuke rocked her.

"Please don't leave me alone." She whispered as she drifted off.

Sasuke was raw. He wanted to hurt someone but there was no one to kill for this. He cradled her against him knowing she wouldn't like being stretched out beside him now. She whimpered in her sleep and he cursed his inability to even spare her in her dreams. So he held her closer. And he felt guilty for it. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't the one who was supposed to hold her when she cried. But he'd be damned if he gave up his position right now.

She climbed out the mire of sleep with a pounding headache. Her mouth felt like cotton and her eyes felt crusty. So it was perfectly normal to feel the normal level of embarrassment when Sasuke smirked at her appearance.

"Ugh. Couldn't you have left me to pretty myself up at least?"

"Hmm. And miss this sight? Imperfect Sakura. It makes me feel a bit better." She grimaced at him but accepted the cup of peppermint tea he offered her.

"Where's mom?"

"She needed to get some air. She'll be back soon. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone is stomping on my head." She said.

"Hmmm." Was all he said.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here so early?"

"I never left. You asked me to stay."

"I did?" she frowned into her tea. She remembered him showing up. She remembered him touching her then – then – "oh." It came out as a sob as she blinked up at him. The night returned in full force. And in even greater detail. Was that her screaming like a child? Calling for her mother? For Itachi? For Sasuke? He was drinking his tea calmly, watching her, waiting for something. But she was still trying to remember everything that happened last night. She wrinkled her nose when she remembered throwing up. The spot was clean now.

"What happened?" she asked. "why did I -" she couldn't finish.

"You need to talk about it remember? I just didn't think you'd relive it." She saw regret on his face. "But once it started I couldn't pull you out of it. So I let you finish."

"And?"

"I think there's more. But I won't push you again. I don't want to cause you anymore pain." She tried to smile but failed miserably. The physical pain was gone but she could still feel. She couldn't stop the tears.

"Why did she do it? Why did she let them hurt me? My own sister. My blood. I never did anything but try to love her."

"Shhh." He soothed as he pulled her against his chest.

"But she stood there and let then hurt me. Laughing at me. She was only ten. How she let them touch her like that?"

"I can't explain her to you."

"You dated her."

"Don't remind me." He said. "I don't know why I did that. And I'm sorry I hurt you when I did." He looked down at her head. She nodded.

"I thought it was only three days." She finally said a moment. "A month? I was gone for a month? How did my mother not know?"

"I-she said her sister had invited you down to make amends for what Sayuno did to you." Sakura winced at the name. "She never knew about the drugs. She never knew about the gang. And when she did show up, Sayuno claimed you'd just run off."

"She blamed me. I could see it in her eyes when I woke up in the hospital."

"No. She blamed herself. For hoping."

"She told you?"

"I asked. I needed to know how much trauma you went through."

Sakura was tired from crying all night and then doing so again in the morning. So she dozed off.

_Ready to face it now?_

"_Face what?"_

_You know…_

"_No I don't!"_

_Be careful, Sakura. He's waiting for you…_

She jerked awake. The way the voice had said _he_ made her cold. It made her afraid. She heard movement in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"In here, Sakura." Came the voice. It trembled so Sakura knew she'd been crying. "H-How are you feeling?"

"Is everybody gonna shrink me now?" she grimaced then apologized at the pained expression on her mother's face. "Sorry. I'm a little hungry."

"I have some miso soup and rice balls."

"Do you have nay carrot cake?" she asked suddenly remembering that she got one every year for her birthday. Reilin turned to look at her. There was barely concealed hope in her eyes.

"I-I could make one for you. I could send it to the hospital when it's done."

"It'll be here when I get home. Right? You'll be here?"

"Of course. Where would I go?" Sakura shrugged. "I'll make the cake."

Sakura dressed and headed to work. She honestly didn't feel like working so when Lady Tsunade insisted she do paper work in the office, she didn't complain. She also knew Sasuke probably told her all about last night.

When Gaara entered the office with Keiko she realized he was the only one who didn't know what was going on with her. Sure, he knew about the memory seal and the multiple personalities. He just didn't know what the seal hid from her.

"Lord Kazekage." She said rising.

"Lady Sakura." He said. She blushed. She knew he said it to remind her that she was always trying to get rid of the formality between them. Keiko for her part opened her eyes wide.

"You're the Kazekage?" she covered her mouth.

"I thought you said you knew him." Sakura said smiling.

"I know of him. Who doesn't know about the greatest sand ninja? But he's a kid. How can he rule a whole village?"

Sakura laughed. "He's been doing it for a few years too."

"You're practically royalty. And my brother know you." She said in awe. Gaara for his part was unused to awe. Or anything approaching reverence for women his age. So Sakura took great pleasure in pointing out his red face.

"Lady Sakura-"

"Don't 'Lady Sakura' me. You're embarrassed. Unbelievable. Congratulations Keiko."

"What?"

"I've been trying to get the sand demon her to blush for years. I bow at her power." Sakura teased.

"Really?" Keiko seemed to look at Gaara with new eyes. "I wonder what else I can do to make him turn red."

"If I didn't believe you were Naruto's sister before, I'd believe now."

"Hmmm? Why?" she was obviously thinking really hard about her new project.

"Well, Naruto spent the better part of the first year of his relationship with Hinata trying to make her faint." Keiko looked up at that now.

"Faint?"

"Hinata was impossibly shy." Sakura said getting into the conversation, she led Keiko over to the couch. Gaara realizing he was dismissed, left.

"So, when Naruto finally figured out why Hinata was always stuttering around him, it didn't take long to figure out that she fainted for the same reason."

"She was that shy?"

"I think it was more she like him that much. In the beginning, it was easy. A look, a smile, holding her hand, touching her hair-easy stuff. But you soon he had to step it up to leaning in for a kiss or hugging her really close."

"Does she still faint?"

"Yep." Sakura laughed. "Occasionally, he does something that makes her go all red then all the blood just knocks her out."

"He seems very nice."

"Oh, Naruto is an angel. Loud. Dense as rock sometimes. But he's sweet as sugar."

"I guess it's easy to be sweet when you grow with so much love." She said not intending to reveal as much.

"Oh." Sakura picked up on it. "You didn't have such a charmed life huh?" Keiko didn't answer. But it was there in her face.

"Look, as long as you're here, you have access to friends. And-and you should talk to Naruto. Get to know him. You'll find he has more in common with you than you realize."

Sasuke heard her snoring when he opened the door. Shizune had told him she's been sleeping for about two hours.

"She hasn't eaten yet." She continued. "A break would be good."

"Okay."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Sakura?"

"Whaat?" she complained as she clung to her sleep.

"Wake up."

"Go away, Sasuke. I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't think Lady Hokage will appreciate drool on her paperwork." Sakura shot up wiping her mouth.

"Hey! I don't drool."

"It got you up though." He smiled.

"Uncool, Sasuke."

"Let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry." Her stomach declared her a liar in the next breath. "Traitor." She muttered.

"Come on. We're meeting everybody."

"Maybe I should have lunch with Kabuto instead. We still need to talk."

"Okay." Sasuke said. Sakura saw the disappointment and the desire to convince her to come wit him.

"But, I guess I could stand to see everybody together." She stood walking towards him. "Let's go then."

Sakura walked in to see TenTen trying valiantly to inhale Neji's face. Hinata was frowning at them but she was blushing too. She watched as Naruto whispered something to her and she turned beet red. Shikamaru had his eyes closed as he lounged beside Temari. The blonde wind mistress for her part looked annoyed. So she slapped him. He didn't budge. He just mumbled something and continued to ignore the group. Sakura watched as Temari's hand disappeared under the table. Shikamaru sat up with a pained expression but he mimicked a person paying abject attention.

"Hey guys." It was good to see her friends had not changed.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said causing Hinata to cringe and cover her ears.

"Louder, Naruto. I think Hinata still has hearing in her left ear." Sakura teased. He smiled duly chastened. Once she took her seat, Lee walked in with a girl. The table went quiet.

"Good afternoon my worthy compatriots." He said. "I would like you to meet Karin." Karin was as tall as Lee. Her gray eyes catalogued them then she bowed in greeting. "Karin, these are my friends."

"Please, have a seat." TenTen said completely forgetting Neji.

"I regret I must refuse. Karin and I must be off to meet with Gai-sensei. She is here to train and one second more cannot be wasted. I shall see you a next time." Waiter came over with a packed lunch and handed it to Lee.

"She wants to train with Gai?" TenTen said. "I was his student for years and _I_ didn't want to train with him."

"Maybe she's as screwy as Lee." Shikamaru said.

"You notice he didn't glance once at Sakura? He did his best to keep his eyes off Karin." Hinata said.

Sakura chuckled. "Another one bites the dust." Then she spotted Gaara a scowl marring his face. Not far behind was Keiko. "Speaking of dust and biting, check it out." All eyes followed Sakura's just in time to see Keiko wrap herself around Gaara. Jaws fell. Including Gaara's. His face was also impersonating a tomato quite admirably.

"Do you think he'll kill her?" Naruto asked.

"Five bucks says he kisses her." Sasuke said watching.

"Five says he drops her and run." Shikamaru said. The gamblers paused since Shikamaru spoke up. The lazy man could read people quite easily. So it wasn't any wonder Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to lose their money.

"Cowards." Shikamaru said and money slapped the table. Of course, nobody won. A waiter stumbled into then causing the normally poised and ready Gaara to sprawl on top of Keiko in a very compromising position for everyone to see. Suddenly, his face matched his hair and the table couldn't help but laugh. Gaara looked up in consternation at them after just noticing their presence. He jumped to his feet in a brilliant display of grace and strength. Keiko's unladylike sprawl was rectified in a motion that was just as quick. The gang continued to laugh. Gaara scowled even if his face was still red and ushered Keiko to the table. She was sporting a smaller blush but she looked ready to pop.

"Got more than you bargained for huh, Keiko?" Temari said. Keiko blushed but she laughed as well. The group laughed with her. Gaara for his part said nothing. He calmly helped her into a seat then took a seat on the opposite of the table. Away from her. As far as he could get.

Lunch was a cheerful affair with the fifteen dollars going to desert. Choji managed to slip out of the kitchen long enough to talk with all of them. When he left, TenTen whispered to them. "Did you guys hear? Ino's been hanging around Choji again."

"She has some nerve." Temari said.

"I heard she's changed. She's been in the psych ward for a while now." TenTen said.

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Just don't know why. It's been hush hush."

"Hmmm."

"Think they'll get back together?" Sakura asked.

"We'll just have to see."

Lunch ended on a happy note. Especially since Sasuke walked her back to the Hokage tower. And even more so when he kissed her senseless against the closed door.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said.

"Why not?" she asked long past common sense. She just wanted to continue kissing him. But he pulled away. He kissed her left hand.

"Because this isn't my ring on your finger." He said against her palm. He kissed said palm again and backed away. "I'll see you when you want to talk again." He said then left.

Guilty wasn't what Sakura was feeling when she walked home that night. Miserable? Yes. Disappointed? Definitely. Guilty? Not one bit. She had wanted him to continue kissing her. It felt good. Made her forget that she faced nightmares that were real at one point in her life. She sighed. At least she had carrot cake to look forward to. Raised voices - no that wasn't accurate. The voices weren't raised. They were whispering but doing terrible job of it.

"…better stay the hell away from me or I swear I'll kill. You will not ruin this for me."

"You're the one parading around like you haven't a care in the world."

"I swear if you say one word to anybody I will make you pay."

"Then guarantee my silence." Sakura saw his hand come up to the girl's waist and pull her to him.

"Get you hands off me. Do you want people to see us and figure this out?" she pushed him away. "Don't screw this up, Kabuto."

"Whatever you say, Keiko. But I'll be expecting a visit soon." Sakura disappeared as fast as she could.

What had she overheard? Once the two were out of her sight, she hurried home. How did Keiko know Kabuto? And what were they quarrelling about? Home loomed up in her vision and thoughts of carrot cake erased her confused thoughts.

"Mom! I'm home."

"In here Sakura." Sakura noted her mother was always in the kitchen. Cooking. Cleaning. It seemed to be her haven.

"Hmm. That cake smells good."

"And it is." Reilin smiled. "Sasuke isn't with you? I made him some tomato soup."

"He isn't coming by tonight. I could drop it off for you if you want."

"No. you're tired. I'll just swing by real quick. I need to got to the store anyway. Enjoy the cake honey." Reilin touched her daughters arms still obviously uncomfortable with their renewing relationship.

"Thanks."

The knock at the startled her. "Did you forget your key mo-" she swallowed. "Kabuto."

"I thought about what you said." She tried to remember what that was. "I guess I have been difficult. And selfish. You are going through a lot and my behaviour was very selfish." She was still watching him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said after a pause. She stepped back to let him in.

"This is my first time here." And she realized it to be true. In the three months since her eventful return, Kabuto had been staying at the hotel. "It's cozy." Sakura led him to the kitchen where she was happily eating her cake. But now the cake seemed to lodge in her stomach like a stone.

"Sakura," he helped her sit then took another seat at the table. "I'm so sorry. I promised I'd be there for you and I wasn't. I got jealous when I have no reason to be."

"Kabuto-"

"No let me finish. I knew he was your best friend so I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry. I want this to work. I want us to work. Please forgive me. I love you so much I'm scared to death I'll lose you." She swallowed. She cut another piece of cake to give her time to come up with answer. But that action confused her even more. Wasn't this what she wanted? To talk about this? To work this out? To marry this man?

"Sakura?" he took her ringed hand and waited. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"I-Kabuto-" the scene in the alley returned. "H-" a nagging feeling at the back of her mind stopped her from asking about it. "Kabuto, when I came back here I was ready to marry you. But then all this happened and I don't think I can get married without sorting through all that has happened to me. I can't come to you like this. I need time."

"And then you'll marry me? When you're fixed?" he asked.

"I-" the hesitation was answer enough.

"I see." She could see he was hurt. But she could also see anger, annoyance and fear. A voice taunted him in her head and she flushed embarrassed at her unkind thought.

"I should probably give this back to you until I'm sure." She twisted off the ring.

"No. Keep it. You don't have to wear it but I want you to keep it no matter what." she couldn't refuse him that.

"Okay. I'll see you around." Though the idea of Keiko visiting him made her stomach turn. What the hell was going on here?


End file.
